With Great Feelings Comes Responsibilty
by raven716
Summary: Nick Fury's Helicarrier niece is joining the ranks, she is the newest addition to the team. To become a better superhero, the ultimate her, at the sametime her uncle has placed the responsibility upon Spidy to watch her and protect her. From something he has been trying too. Can Spidy keep her safe?
1. Chapter 1

Name:Kylie Fury

Alias:Phantasma

Age:17

Height:5'6

Features:Black thick hair to her thighs and dark olive skin complextion

Unusual Features:She has small fangs, inhuman golden eyes, tips of her hair are golden, and small sharp nails

Personality:Kylie is not the typical vampire. She is very friendly,cute and loving. Extremely loyal to those she loves. She is finds many things interesting to her, full of energy, she is naive but that doesn't mean much to her. Her head is always up in the clouds. She always wants to help out.

Family:Nick Fury(adopted uncle)Mother(died), Father(unknown)

Race:1/2 Energy Vampire and 1/2 human

Power/Abilities:

What she can do:

-Telepathy

-Speed

-Strength

-Flight

- Telekinesis

-Healing others

- Endurance

-Phasing

-Solid Astral Projection

What she refuse to do and can't do yet:

-Mind Control

-Turning others

-Life Force still

-Shadow Walking

-Feeding

-Shadow control

-Induce Fear or any other negative feeling

-Dark Telepathy

-Energy draining to heal herself, gain more strength and durability

-Spirit control

-Emotional Control/Draining

-Casting Dark Illusions

-Death Energy Drain

What she is trying to learn:

-Light control

-Emotional healing

Skills: A skilled hand to hand combat as well knows some codes to the carrier.

Life:Kylie is the daughter of a Alien vampire, and villain human man. Her mother was found by Nick Fury who took in her mother. Her mother died on a mission leaving Kylie an orphaned. Nick then adopted her and for the rest of her life she had been living in the carrier. A bright little girl, Kylie didn't have friends or children her age growing up. Which caused her to be lonely but that didn't matter. Later on others soon arrived which made her happy.

Relationship:

Nick:Her uncle, who watches her carefully. He knows who her father is but does not want to tell her. He does have moments with her, he would prefer for her to stay in the carrier. But in all he does love her.

White Tiger/Ava:She is like a little Nick with Kylie, always looking out for her and tries to keep her on the ground.

Power Man/Luke Cage:He is like her big brother. And she knows it. Luke is always there for her no matter what.

Iron Fist/ Danny Rand:Two sides of the same coin, Danny puts it with him and Kylie. These two are close.

Nova/Sam Alexander:Nova does not seem to understand most of the time. He does try to show off her and is the first one to who gets upset if she does. She finds him very funny, which is not what he is aiming for.

Phil Colison: He is like another uncle to her, and she loves spending time with him. He was the one who bought her most of her things.


	2. Chapter 2

You flew the Hellicarrier dodging others making sure to not hit them"Sorry, excuse me. I'm sooo sorry"you smile at them, turning you look ahead. Hurrying up to meet up with the others.

A smile planted on your face, you where super excited on watching this new recruit that your uncle Nick found to be part of the group, of young heroes in-training to be the best they can be. Though you had been training for years it was still nice to have the others join, and now this newcomer was joining as well. The group was getting bigger.

Stopping in the middle of a hallway, you think on which way would be quicker to get to the main part of the Hellicarrier, snapping your fingers a screech sound comes you as you teleport away in the blink of an eye, and just a few seconds you come to find yourself where you needed to be, as the others look up at you.

"Yeah!"you cheer for yourself, before you fall out of the air down to the group.

Only to land in Iron Fist's arms, you look up at him. He smiles down at you, which you give him one back."Did I miss anything?"you asked them.

Luke chuckles at you"No, he's still going."he looks up at the screen, you do as well. Seeing this new recruit called Spider-Man fighting against some of the training robots. Which he was causing a huge mess with.

"He is not fit for this team"White Tiger says, you look at her."Just look at the way he fights. It would take a miracle for him to get any good training, but then again he isn't going to make the team."

"What!?"you yell, they look at you. Getting out of Iron Fist's arms in a hurry"How could you say something like that?"

"Look at his fighting style."White Tiger points to the screen with Spider-Man on it"With moves like that, he is a risk."

"So, that doesn't mean anything. He just needs...practice. Uncle Fury wouldn't kick him off?"

"Look, I know you happy about having someone new on the team. But training is in order, and right now he doesn't have it."

"He has his own style, I think he'll do great on this team."you smile at her.

She sighs to herself rubbing her temples"Must you always be so optimistic."

Paying what she said no mind, you fly over to your uncle. Spider-Man's training ended, he destroyed all the robots.

You clap for him jumping up and down"I'm going to go and co-"you uncle stops you, you look at him.

"No."he tells you"You've all got some training to do."

You slump down, nodding your head as you float back to the others, as they follow to the training area."I'll be surprised if Fury allows him back"White Tiger says.

"He's coming back!"you tell her getting in her face, she leans back seeing how close you where to her."Stop saying those mean things. This family is getting bigger. Why are you so mean to him?"

Before she could say anything you fly off away from the group"Why would you say something like? You know how she gets."

"I forgot, guess my ego got the best of me."She tells him.

"You think?"he arches an eyebrow at her.

"I'll go find her"Nova says, as he was about to go after you. But Luke holds him back"Hey, Phantasma needs me."

"I've got this."Iron Fist walks away from the group.

"No, I've got it. I did this"White Tiger runs after you leaving the group. Nova watches her.

"That could have been me."he complains

"Come on, lets go train."Luke tells him.

White Tiger finds you, in your suppose hiding space which really was the janitor closet. She opens it, you where crying. She felt bad"Kylie...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things. It wasn't right of me to judge him like that."You start to sniff a bit"...Your right, the te- I mean family is growing big."

She looks at waiting for you say something, you wipe your eyes as you turn and look at her, she gives you a soft smile under her mask, making you give her a small little smile, then quickly embrace her in a hug, which she takes.

"Come on, lets go train."she tells you.

The next day Spider-Man came back he was testing some new things that Doctor Conners had made for him. Today was the day that you all would get to meet him personally, and you could not wait. So you spend your time in the kitchen making something to welcome him, looking in the oven smiling at what inside, you open the door as you take it out with your telekinesis, you place the tray down.

"Now, to decorate!"you smile using your powers to hold up the different colored icing and other things to use and get started.

You hurry and make your way to where the others where meeting Spider-Man who had tested out his motorcycle and almost caused some havok in the city, in your hands you a container of what you had made, making your way running down the hall, happy that the newest member will like what you made, that you did not noticed until you bumped into someone.

You both fall down, and what you made Spider-Man which was a nice cake with his symbol on it was now on the floor, you look at it feeling sad about it. As you try to get it back up using your powers.

"I'm soo sorry"a voice tells you"Here let me."

They go and pick up the container, and go over to you as they hold on their hand, you take it as you stand up and come face to face with Spider-Man, who's eyes widen at the sight of you. But the look you gave him was sadness, as you look at the cake.

"I'm sorry, your surprise was ruined by me."you tell him.

He looks down at the cake, then at you"This was for me?"he asked you.

You slowly nod your head yes at that it was, his eyes drop, you look back at him. You give him a small smile"I'm Kylie Fury"you introduce yourself"Or you can call me Phantasma. Welcome to the family."

"Family?"he asked you.

"Yes, you've joined the family now. It's so nice to have you here, I'm so happy that your here. Have you've been given the tour?"

Spider-Man scratches the back of his head as he looks away"Yeah, about that...I just quit"

"W-what?"your voice trembles a bit.

"Yeah, this whole thing...isn't working out for me."he tells you in a low voice"I mean your all really nice, you mainly Kylie going this far to make me something to welcome me."he tries to lighten the mood, but he saw it did not help at all, your eyes filled with tears. He looks away quickly, and he gives you back your container and leaves before he said anything or you did.

As he left he did not want to look back but knew you had started to cry. Which was true you had started to cry, you fall to the floor in the middle of the hallway as you try to wipe the tears from your face, but it was hard.

Your cake was ruined that was it was, it was your fault he wasn't going to stay cause you ruined it for him. Picking yourself up slowly, you run down the hall. The others where in a training room, when the doors open, you come running in still with the tears coming down your face.

"Kylie whats wrong?"Iron Fist asked you, you run right into his arms burying your face into him. The others come around you quickly.

"Whats wrong?"Nova asked you.

You show them the container with the smashed up cake."I caused Spider-Man to quiet, I messed up his cake. It was my fault."you tell them through tears"I ruined the family!"

Everyone grew quiet, you turn and cry back on Iron Fist, he places a hand on you for comfort.

"That little worm."Nova balls up his fist.

White Tiger places a hand on your shoulder, when Nick's voice came over the intercom"Heroes you got a mission."

"Yeah"White Tiger"I'll bring him back"she tells you"Let's go guys"

She leaves with Power Man and Nova. Iron Fist looks down at you"Don't worry, why don't you go and make something new. Something tells me this cloud just got sunnier."you look up at him, he smiles down at you.

He wipes the tears from your eyes, giving you a quick smile he leaves you. You look down at the cake, fixing yourself, you do as Iron Fist says and head back to the kitchen when you go and start on something new. Maybe you could fix the family with something new.

It took you sometime this time with you where making. Once done you decorate them each and put them in a new container, right when you finished.

"Wow, you made cupcakes this time."Spider-Man's voice, this startled you.

As you turn around, and see him standing there with the others. He smiles at you behind his mask, he comes over to you as he looks at the cupcakes"Their cute, you even got my face right."he laughs a bit.

The others come over to you both, Iron Fist puts his arm around you"See told you."

Spider-Man picks one up"Can I?"he asked you.

"Oh, yes please. Their for you."you smile at him.

He lifts up his mask and takes a bite"Wow their good."

You watch him as he ate his cupcake, your smile got more softer, as tears came down again. But happy ones"You came...back. You came back to the family. I'm sooo happy."

He stops and looks at you, you bury your eyes in your hands. He places his cupcake down and goes taking your hands in his, he smiles at you.

"Yeah, sorry about that."he tells him.

You quickly embrace him in a tight hug, which caught him off guard, he was taken back by this as he looks at the others. Power Man smiles at him.

"I am sooo happy."you tell him softly, as you let him go looking up at him, your golden eyes shimmer a bit as you smiled at him.

*Wow she's so cute.*he scratches the back of his head with a bashful look on his face.

He then got jerked by you"Come on, let me show you around the place."you pull him out of the kitchen, he quickly grabs his cupcake and follows you. The others hear you.

"I hope you don't mind flying"you say to Spider-Man down the hall, as they hear Spider-Man scream and you speed off.

The others chuckle, Iron Fist picks up a cupcake as do the others as they eat it.


	3. Chapter 3

Ding! Your timer went off for the oven, as you open it up as you use your powers to take it out. Placing the tray down using the telekinesis to take the cookies off the hot tray as you transfer them onto the plate filled with more cookies you had made for your friends, who where currently at school. A place you would love to go to, though your uncle had you remain here on the Helcarrier ever since you young, so you would get your education here. But you just wanted to go to school to meet others, have friends. Talk with others your age, who knew be invited into a sleepover.

"There all done"you smile at your plate full of cookies, using your telekinesis you lift up the plate, as you fly over to the fridge where you open it and use your same power to take out homemade apple juice along with a few cups for everyone. Looking at the clock, the others should be arriving soon. Your uncle wanted some training done with the team. You wanted to make sure they had a snack before they started. And now with Spider- man or aka Peter Parker as you found out going through the files S.H.I.E.L.D.

Once you had collected all that you need, you fly off and hurry to the training area, carefully dodging others so you would not hit them, while saying hi as well.

Finally you make it to the training area, putting on your brightest smile you could. You open the door as you greet everyone.

"Welcome home."you say, only to greeted by Spider-Man and Nova bickering, as well both of them fighting. You quickly dodge the incoming objects as best you could. Only for your try to be in vain, Spider-Man jumps infront of you as he taunts Nova who in return fires a blast at him. Spider-Man moves out the way. As you get hit by the blast causing you loss your focus and drop everyone.

Once everyone heard and saw, the two heroes stop what they where doing. White Tiger, Power Man and Iron Fist hurry to you aid.

"Kylie, are you alright?" Power Man asks you, as he helps you up.

"Kylie!"Spider-Man and Nova say in sync.

"Good job web-head you made me hit Kylie"Nova yells at him anger.

Spider-Man didn't know what to say, he looks at you, as you shake you head giving the thumbs up. He then looks over at the mess of broken glass, cookies and spilled juice. He felt bad, he goes over to it as he starts to clean it up. When the mess started to hover, he looks and sees you had done it.

You walk over to him, he went quit. "Kylie...I-"Before he could say anything your uncle comes onto the screen. He sees the mess that was made by Nova and Spider-Man. He was upset, as he starts to yell at the two of them. You move away as you take the mess of your items and dispose them. You then go and help the others clean up mess, turning it into a giant pile.

Spider-Man couldn't help but watch you clean, he felt so bad inside for what he did. The look you had on your face was the same one you had when he told you he was not staying. He had to do something, he could tell you put a lot of effort into what made for everyone.

A heavy hand landed on his back, he looks to find Power Man "Don't beat yourself up over it. Kylie has forgiven you."

"..."Spider-Man

Nova melts the pile, you go over to the others. White Tiger complains "You guys are the newbies, I've been catching baddies for a year. Cheak it out, Batrock, Melter, Toad, Whirlwind, the Frightful Four counting all four."Spider-Man tells the rest of you.

"That's it, Spider your a gen. You gave me an idea"White Tiger tells everyone, she goes over to a computer, she starts to type "Shields most wanted, we bring in someone from this list."

You look at your mess, true you where a sad it had been ruined. You wanted everyone to have a nice welcome back to the carrier.

"Instant respect"Power Man says

You watch as they go through the list, reading the names you have heard of some of these baddies.

"Right, though let's make sure it is someone we can handle."White Tiger"Lady Porqupine"

"Yawn"Spider-Man"Nova, you can take this one. Make sure to bring some bandages"

"No, I'm aiming the top of the list"Nova pushes Spider-Man aside as he goes to the computer, scanning through"How about him?"

All of you look to see who he was talking about"Doctor Doom?!"you where surprised by this"Nova, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I can take him."he tells you gloating about it.

You think about it for a minute"Last one to Latveria licks Fury eye patch."Nova tells everyone as he flies, though before he does he grabs a hold of you"Come on Kylie!" he pulls you along.

"Nova!"White Tiger yells after him.

Spider-Man helps a few agents retrieve some of their items that Nova caused them to lose"It's called impulse control, you should learn it."

Nova and you make it to one of the jets, you look back for the others. Though Nova pulls you inside, as he starts up the computer and goes through it, the others come in. Power Man, Iron Fist and Spider-Man.

"Does anyone know how to fly this thing, I want to conserve energy for the big smack down"Nova asks"Ah, never mind just found the autopilot."

You watch him, you wanted to say something when White Tiger pulls you out"Turn off the testosterone, we're not going. Besides, Kylie isn't allowed to go."She tells you, then looks at the others.

"Really?"Spider-Man was surprised.

"I forgot, she's not allowed to leave the carrier."Power Man say outloud.

"Really? Why?"Spider-Man asks you.

You where about to tell him when White Tiger does it for you"Because, Fury said so. It's to keep her safe. And going to Latveria to fight Doctor Doom does not qualify as safe. So no we're not going."

"You're right, though could you talk some sense into helmet head."Spider-Man tells hers.

White gets onto the jet"Ah, finally someone using their head."Just then the door closes with you and Tiger in it and takes off. "I hate you all."

Everyone had to go into a cockpit, since there where only five, you had to share. Spider-Man offered to share with you, though you choose Iron Fist. You had to sit in his lap, Spider-Man came on the screen to see who you two where doing. Iron Fist was looking for music, while you stared out the window with wide eyes, you had seen the ocean before though not like this. It was first for you being able to be off the carrier. You saw a few dolphins jump out of the water, your heart was pounding hard and fast.

Spider-Man calls to get your attention since you did not pay attention he screen pops infront of slightly scaring.

"Hey, Kylie just umm... wanted to make sure you where alright. Everything ok?"he asked you.

"...Yes"you smile at him.

He looks away from your smile*Soooo, cute*he tells himself"That's really great..."it was quit with you both he clears his throat"Hey... Kylie I just wan-"

Without thinking you phase right the window, which surprised him, he yells you name in panic. Iron Fist hears him, he looks and sees what you had just done. He shrugs his shoulders.

"She just phased right through!"Spider-Man freaks out.

"She's fine"Iron Fist tells him"See."

Spider-Man in the front cockpit sees you, flying outside the jet. You where very much enjoying yourself, you a few loops here and there, as you speed up faster then the jet. You had never flown like this before, so use to being the carrier. All this freedom was just so much fun, you do closer to the water, as a dolphin leaps out over you, using your telekinesis you get some throw it up. Laughing at this, at the fun you felt, you shot up yelling on the top of your lungs catching the others attention. White Tiger couldn't help but smile at you.

"She's really never been outside before? Has she?"Spider-Man asks outloud, the others heard him.

"No she hasn't, she's spent her life on the carrier."Power Man tells him"She's never had any friends, growing up on place that is nothing but cold and metal."

"Wow, yet she's she so happy."Spider-Man tells him

"She just makes the best of it"Power Man tells him.

"..."Spider-Man

"When the rest of us came, if only could have seen her face light up"Power Man tells him, as he chuckles to himself."The only world she knew. Kylie was more lonely then any of us."

"..."Spider-Man thinks about what he was just told. When he heard someone tap his glass, he looks and see you, you smile at him and wave. He waves back to you. You then speed off though still in everyones view sight.

It didn't take long to get to Latveria. It was night fall at the time, Nova then comes out of the jet as he flies by you with a wink. You go and follow him, when he yells at you. You just barely dodge as a missile comes or missiles come at you. Quickly increasing your speed you dodge them. While Nova just blasted them away.

You think quickly as you try to remember your training. As incoming missiles come at you in all directions you just put up a shield around you. Though the force was to much, you get blasted out of the sky hard and fast hitting the trees. Though luckily Spider-Man catches you, he rolls with you in the ground. Then quickly covers you as his team fights the robots.

The others hurry over by you"Are you ok?"White Tiger asks you, helping you up off of Spider-Man, fear and panic was written all over your face. As you try to catch your breath.

"Whoa that's come spidy sense."Spider-Man informs the others. Looking up everyone sees Doctor Dooming hovering down to you all.

"Look upon me and tremble"he tells you all"For my face is the last you will ever see. I am Doom"he lands down just a few feet away.

"Doctor Doom I presume"Spider-Man"Heh, it rhymes"

"Fury dare to attack Doom on sovereign ground"Doom starts to attack you all, you dodge out the way. As you to the skies, though that did not stop him, he fires up at you. While you dodge here and there, using your telekinesis to throw objects at him. Though it did not help or do anything. He then fires a a full blast at you, making a shield you do your best to keep it back. Though the force was to great and you blasted out of the sky and unconscious.

Hearing a beeping sound, you slowly wake up your vision slowly starts to come too. You sit up slowly.

Grabbing your head as it slowly throbbed, getting your balance you almost fall over. Only for someone to catch you and sit you straight up.

You turn and find Spider-Man or now Peter Parker, he had his mask off. He had a look of concern which was written all over as well guilt. Though he still manages a weak smile.

"Be careful. But are you ok?"he asks you.

You nod your head yes to him, he sighs but still retains his weak smile"That's good, ummmm here"he quickly grabs you some water and hands it to you. You take it and have some water looking around you see that you are in one of the rest bay wings.

"W-what happened?"you asks him."Did we win with Doom?"

"Ummm, you where knocked out."he tells you"And we did win, though had a few surprises. But we won."he tells you.

"That's wonderful"you tell him with a smile, you take some water.

"...Kylie...I'm so sorry that...well for everything. Bad that happen to you that day."Peter tells you.

You look at him not fully understanding"What makes you think it was bad?"

He looks away from you in shame"Because, I caused a lot of things to happen to you. I caused your snacks to be ruined, when you had it for everyone, you losely experience outside the carrier, and you ending up in here. I am sorry. I really am."

You understood what he was talking about"It wasn't bad. Infact it was the best day. Thank you for taking me outside."you tell him, he looks at you surprised by your response"I was finally able to go outside, and I loved it. You don't know how long I've wished to go outside of this place. Heh"you softly laugh as you look at you cup of water"I even wrote it down on the Christmas list hoping that Santa would give me that as a gift. I even prayed. Years went by, before I was finally able too."

"But you got hurt. It's my fault, I didn't watch you."he tells you.

"No, your wrong. It was a way for me to see that I need more practice. To better my skills, to become the best of me I can be. I was so use to training in here, I never knew what it was like out of the training programs. I want to be able to see how much better I can. Become the ultimate me."you flash a smile at him.

He looks at you, taken by what you just said. He thought about what Power Man said about you. He couldn't help but smile softly back at you and shake his head softly. You couldn't help but laugh a bit, he listens to your laugh.

You looked so cute, even if you had just recovered from your injury. You took everything so light-heated. He shakes his head at you, without thinking he places his hand on yours you stop laughing. As you look at him, he holds your hand tightly.

"Then, I'll make sure to make sure to help you Kylie. We'll get better together."he tells you.

You where taken back by his words, you place your hand on his"Thank you." He looks into your golden eyes as you look into his brown ones with a smile.

While a camera watches the two of you. Your uncle looks on at you two. He knew what happened with you, he was highly upset. And after seeing this and hearing what you two both just said. He scowls at it.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick Fury walk down the hall of the carrier, as he makes his way to your room. Standing outside the door, he knocks on it.

"Yes?"you asks from the other side.

"Kylie, are you ready?"he asks you

"Almost uncle."you tell him.

"Well hurry up, if you want to get started then you need to get moving. Otherwise."

The door to your room opens, your uncle looks down at you, he was scanning you over. As you waited for him to approve. He gives you a small smile and a nod.

"Good, lets go"his voice turns back to being serious, he turns around quickly. You hurry and trail behind him"Now remember, this is just a test run. If you feel the need to get out of there quickly, Agent Coulson will be on standby."

"Ok"you tell him.

"And I mean anything, there will be anyway to communicate. There are eyes everywhere, so matter what. Here"he hands you a watch, which you put on"Just one press of that and I will have you out of there before you can blink."

"Ok"

"Remember you are under cover, here are you files."he hands you an folder, you look through it at all the information that was in there."Keep your eyes open do you understand?"

He looks back at you with his eye, he was serious about all this. To you it was going to great, though to him it was, well he was just being over protective in other words it was his way of showing he was worried.

"Yes, uncle. I understand."you tell him.

He comes to a stop he inhales deeply"I won't be there fully with you, you do understand?"

"Yes..."you tell him tenderly.

He smiles to himself"Good, now then Agent Coulson is out waiting for you. Good Luck."

You fly passed him, though you turn around and wave bye then fly off to meet with Agent Coulson.

The bell to Midtown High School rang, inside the office of Principle Coulson looks at new student. He was filling out the paperwork.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine here. I keep a keen eye on everything. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. Now come on, let's get you into your new class."he stands up from behind his desk. A knock came to his door"Ah, just in time"

He goes and opens the door, as a female student with long red hair and green eyes comes in.

"Hello principle Coulson"she greets him, she then looks pass him over at the person sitting in the chair.

"Mary Jane, thank you for coming. I would like to introduce you to my niece. Kylie Coulson"

With that you stand up from your seat, dressed in normal clothes. Which was nothing more then light baby pink spaghetti strap dress with the same color sleeveless arm warmers with dark pink leggings and white knee high Victorian laced boots with your hair in a low pony that rested on your back tied by a ribbon.

Mary Jane smiles at you reaching out a hand to shake, you return it. As Coulson comes and stands by you"Kylie this is Mary Jane Watson, she's going to show you around the school. Get you settled in, feel at home. Mary Jane I know you'll keep my niece on her toes."

"I will, don't worry Kylie you're going to love it here at Midtown High. I'm glad to be your first friend here."

"Thank you Mary Jane"you thank her.

"Ok, you two go on. Lunch should be starting soon."Coulson tells you both"And Kylie have a good first day."

You nod your head, as you and Mary Jane leave his office.

Once out of the school office, you look down the hallway. You had seen many, many movies about high school as well television shows. You started to wonder how it was going to be. Was it going to be just like they showed in the movies and on T.V.? Who would you be? Learning mostly everything from watching as well reading at times, you just didn't know. You wondered how the classes would be? Having gained your education from the carrier and Shield agents you didn't know. But that didn't matter

Mary Jane looks at you, she could tell you where very very excited.

"Let me guess you've never been at a real school before?"she asks

"No, I haven't. But I am super excited about it. I've been...home schooled all my life."you tell her"I would always watch about schools or read up on them. I hope I have enough knowledge about it. I know for a fact I am the new girl and that as the new girl, I will either be picked on or be accepted. So I must make a name for myself. And I can't wait for teenage romance."you tell her. Jumping up and down.

"I can see. Well then we better get you settled."MJ looks at her watch"Well since this is first day and time in a real school. And it seems you want to make new friends really bad and quickly. So here is an idea, me and two of my best friends are going to hang out tonight, why don't come over. I'm sure they wouldn't mind. What do you say?"

You quickly embrace her in a really tight hug, which took her off guard"Yes, thank you very much. So then it's a teenage hangout. What about homework? Will we doing home together? It's a called a study group."

"Yep, you will be getting a lot of homework, and sure I'm we can do a study group with our homework."

Just then the bell rang as everyone started to pile out of class"What was that?"you asks her.

"It's the bell for lunch. We have an hour."MJ tells you.

"Lunch Time with other teens. Will there be a food fight? I hope there is one? I can't wait, what the lunch lady has. The lunch lady is she a funny one or a mean one that can't stand her job but is really just misunderstood?"you asks MJ

"Well, I'm not really sure."She tells you, others in the hall pass you both by. Most of them looked over at you and her. Though mainly you"So do you want to get started?"

Nodding your head, you both start walking in with the crowd. She took you to the cafeteria, which you tried everything that was there. She took you around the school, showed you around so would know where to go. Even telling you a few things about those at the school, it was such a delight to you. As you both walk down the hall, you where munching on a bag of chips, when you both over heard two people in a slight argument, one voice you knew well, and the other you didn't turning around the corner, you see the voice of the person you knew. It was Peter Parker aka Spider-Man. The newest member of Shield. Who was watching a teen boy his age with slightly brown hair dressed pretty nice walk away.

MJ walks over to him"Handle with that Peter Parker finesse."

"Not now MJ"Peter tells her in disappointment tone.

"You mean how can I fix this MJ"she corrects him"Then I say, Harry feels left out. So include him, bring the new kids to his place tonight, by the end of the first film it will be like old times with new friends."She winks at him.

He eases up"You're right"

"See, plus I am bringing someone new."she tells him.

"Someone new?"he was a bit surprised by this.

"Yep, first day here, and first day in a real school. She's been home schooled. She's really energetic and sweet. I'm her tour guide, Principal Coulson asked me to. Also she's his niece. Infact she's with me right now. Come on over"she signals you to come, you do as she asks.

Peter's eyes widen at the sight of you, you smile at him and wave at as well.

"Kylie is one my best friends, Peter Parker. Peter this is Kylie Coulson. Our newest student here. She's coming over tonight. Kylie Peter is also bring over some new students as well."MJ tells you.

"Peter!"you jump on him giving him a hug. He was able to keep himself balance.

"She's a huger"MJ tells her friend. "I forget something, Peter can you watch her for a minute. I'll be right back"

Before Peter could say anything, MJ leaves you with him, once she was out of sight and hearing range. Peter loosens your grip on him. He was still in shock seeing you here.

"Kylie?! Wh-What are you doing here?"he asks you."Does Fury know you're here? Do the others know?"

Before you could say anything the others from Shield come from behind you. Luke Cage aka Power Man places a hand on your head.

"Hey Kylie, so Fury allowed you?"he greets you. You look up at them all"Yes."

"Did you tell Peter yet?"Ava aka White Tiger asks you, while looking at Peter.

"Tell me what?"Peter didn't know what was going on.

"My uncle has allowed me to come to school. Because of what you said."you tell him.

He thins about it, not full understanding"When you said you would help me be the best I can be. And how it was your responsibility to watch out for me. When I was in the recovery room on the carrier."

He then remembered, those where the words he said to you."Wait!? How did he know?"he asks"Wait never mind don't tell me."he figures it out, realizing Fury was spying on the two of you. He just had to open up his big mouth.

"So your held responsible for Kylie"Ava tells him. With a smirk.

"I don't see why Fury wants you to take care of her."Sam Alexander aka Nova tells Peter a bit upset as he gets in his face.

Peter pushes him out of his face, he looks to you"Hehe, I can only imagine what Fury would do if I failed."

"Oh he said he would..."you tell him everything your uncle told you. Much to Peter's cringe. Which of course didn't add any pressure to him. He looked white as a ghost. Once you where done, you see his face expression."Are you ok?"

Danny comes over to you, he puts his arm you"He is just simply filled with joy."he tells you. The bell rings"Well we should get to class."Danny hugs you tightly, the others leave you with Peter.

MJ comes back, Peter regains himself again"Ready Kylie?"she asks you.

You turn to her nodding your head yes, she takes you with her"See you later this evening Peter."you yell to him. As you turn the corner with MJ.

School went by fast and fun. You kept getting looks from other, but you paid no mind. You and MJ really hit it off, you told her you wanted to do everything at school. Every single club and sport, she found you quite a treasure, and assured you that she would help you with each one. Once school was over you had to check in with your "uncle". MJ informed him about your day and what was to happen tonight, she asked him if it was alright if you stayed with her until then. Though once she mention that Peter was going to be there, she agreed. Much to your delight.

You and MJ hangout around the city, you where excited about this as well. Having never really been down to the city, so she took you around. She told you more about herself, you told her about your life. Well what you are suppose to tell. When night came, she took over to her friend Harry's place. He lived on the much more upper part of the city on th very top of the building. MJ knocks on the door when she hears music and other voices, the door opens as you both go in.

It was party going on, much to MJ's surprise. People from school where here, people where all around, some dancing, eating or just having a good time.

"Well this is not what I meant"MJ tells you, she looks around the till she spots Harry. She quickly takes hold of your wrist and places you in the corner, she tells you stay here while she goes to have a word with her friend.

You look on, so this as a high school party. You couldn't be happier, watching others dance was really thrilling. You couldn't help be over taken by the music, so you go over to join them. Not caring, you loved this freedom.

MJ was still with Harry as she scolds him just a she bought about you, he looks behind her, and points to you, she looks and sees you dancing and laughing having a blast.

"She's cute."Harry pushes pass MJ, and makes his way over to you. You where so into dancing, that you didn't mind him dancing with you"Hey, so your here with MJ?"he asks you.

You nod your head"Yes."

"Cool, well I'm Harry."he introduces himself.

You just nod your head, over with MJ. She notices Peter coming in with the others. As you danced, you noticed the others there, leaving the dance floor. Harry watches you make your way over to them, you almost tackle Peter down. As you pull him with you to go dance.

"Ah, umm..."Peter didn't know what to say.

"I'll go with you"Sam tells you, he takes you away from Peter.

"Sam!"Ava yells at him as she goes and follows you both upset.

She makes her way over to you and Sam. Though she had to get through others, which where mainly the guys. When she did, she pulls you off the dance floor.

"Ok, you've had your fun. Peter is so dead."she says.

Next thing, you guys hear someone get through a door, as you see Peter being the one as she falls down the stairs luckily someone catches him. Releasing yourself from Ava you go over to his aid.

"Peter ar-"he cuts you off

"Stay back!"he tells you.

In just a few seconds a big huge black monster thing jumps down and screams as it use its black appendages to break the lights. It roars loudly shaking the place frighting everyone.

Everyone breaks away screaming as they run out the place.

Peter takes you, you both run away. You then let him go as you change, he does as well. While Harry was looking for you as well MJ. Peter now Spider-Man tells them you are both behind them. The creature turns it to Spider-Man with the others out of the place, things started to get serious. As it started to attack Spider-Man. Sam now Nova comes to help, you ues your telekinses to through objects at it. The creature comes at you, but you phase so it went right through. Though it quickly hits you, smashing you into the wall. Thankful your biology you where able to withstand it.

Getting up you see as the creature turns into this black slimy substance and then attaches itself to Nova. Who goes to attack Spider-Man, crashing out one of the windows.

"Spider-Man!"you yell for him, as you fly out the window to his aid, just as you see the creature attack Spider-Man you quickly land infront of them using your powers to make a shield. And push the blast back to the creature Nova. With that you and Spider-Man hurry and make your way to the roof.

Creature Nova follows, as the real Nova yells "Get this thing off of me!"

Danny, Ava and Luke now in their hero attires comes.

"So how do we get it off Nova without hurting him?"Nova ask.

"Well my irresistible comedic charm doesn't seem to be doing the trick"Spider-Man jokes.

"I can take it"Power Man tells him.

"Let's not be to hasty, make him promise to clean your room first"Spider-Man

"..."Power Man goes over to the creature

"Don't touch it or it will stick to you!"Spider-Man warns him.

"Not if you touch hard enough"he then using his strength starts to pull at the black creature. He was able to rip it off Nova but it then attached itself to Power Man.

"...!"you gasp as the sight what just happened. You didn't want to fight your friend. But that didn't seem to stop him, he starts to attack the others. It then comes after you, you move out the way as you fly up, but it quickly grabs you and slams you back down, it then throws you again. But you stop yourself in mid air. Having to defend yourself and the others, your eyes glow as you fly away over to a water tower, breaking it apart, you use your telekinesis and move the water, as you fly back. It follows you, though this time it had Iron Fist. Using the water you do a full force blast at him, catching the creature off guard. Picking up the water with your kinesis you use the water, as the creature came to attack you. You where quick just not as quick as creature Danny. Who kicks right in the gut.

Seeing all this happening, Spider-Man did only thing he could think of. He allowed the creature to come to him. Seeing this the creature goes and attaches itself to Spider-Man, now calling itself Vemon.

It then looks at all of you"Friends...yummy"

It then starts to attack the team, each one of your putting of a defense as well playing offense. When it turn its attention to you, you try to dodge it but it uses one its appendages which wraps around you. Pulling you towards it. You look up at this face of horror. It roars loudly at you.

"...Spider-Man"you call to him softly.

Vemon roars at you as its grip on you grows tighter, you struggle to get out.

"Spider-Man!"you yell to him on the top of your lungs, as a single tear falls from your eye onto the creature as it holds it over, its mouth wide open. You hear in your mind, younger voice yelling out for your mother. Once the tear hits the creature.

Inside, Spider-Man felt it *What...*he looks and see you*Ah, Kylie!*he yells to you from inside. But you didn't hear him.

"Let her go!"Nova comes and blast the tentacle that was holding you, he catches you."You ok?"he asks you, you nod your head as you guys look on to the creature.

Vemon then turns his attention to two others, who just happen to be Harry and MJ, it charges at them. Only stop when Spier-Man realized what was about to happen. He then starts to fight against the creature. Finally using his elector web shooters and electrifies the creature. Which destroys it, exhausted from all this, Spider-man falls down, but gets back up. Nova goes over to help him up.

You join them, both embracing Spider-Man in a hug. Almost knocking him off balance.

"...Spider-Man"you say softly, but you could not contain it, you started to cry"Spider-Man!"

The others come around"...I'm sorry so sorry Phantasma.."he embraces you with a hug.

"It's...ok"you choke a bit but regain yourself.

MJ and Harry come running over"Have you seen my friend Peter?"he ask

"And Kylie?"MJ

"Shrimpy kid?"Power Man

"Spaghetti arms?"Nova

"Three dollar hair cut"Danny

"Umm...blue soft eyes"you asks them

"98 percent grade average?"White Tiger the others look her"What not a good insult?"

"Don't worry he's fine"Spider-Man tells him.

"Good, he's my best friend"harry

"What about Kylie?"MJ asks.

"The sweet girl?"Power Man

"Bubble like personality?"White Tiger

"The cutie?"Iron Fist

"The attractive one that will be on my right arm one day?"Nova

"Really?"Spider-Man to him"The one with the cute smile, don't worry she's safe with Peter."

"That's good"MJ

Just then the door to the roof opens up, Harry's father and a few policemen come out."You destroyed it?"Harry's father was upset, all the heroes look at him, he realizes what he said"Which is good, Harry are you alright"he goes over to his son.

"Yeah"

"Good, it was a good thing Spider-Man was here"Harry's father tells him.

"Yeah"Harry

Afterwards, you and Peter go and change back into your attire, then meet up with MJ and Harry. Who had to clean up the place, you and Peter offer to help. You where putting the books back when Harry comes over to you.

"Hey Kylie"he gets your attention.

"Hello Harry"you greet him as you kept stocking the shelves, he helps you.

"So glad your ok"he tells you

"Me too, I'm glad your alright as well. And thank you for allowing me to come."you tell him.

"Yeah, yeah"Harry agrees with you.

With MJ and Peter, MJ notices Harry's attention towards you"Well,would you look at that"she nudges her friend"Seems Harry has a crush on the new girl."

Peter looks at you two, chatting it up over there. Harry was trying to act cool and be sweet at the sametime. You where polite and nice laughing a bit here and there.

"So it seems"Peter says under his breath."So it seems"


	5. Chapter 5

"Here we go again guys, Spidy's in trouble"Power tells everyone, as the lot of you rush over to Spider-Man who was fighting the villain known as Living Laser. Who was terrorizing night time of the city.

Power Man was able to catch Spider-Man just in time before he hit the ground. "Sup, need some help?"Power Man says to the wall crawler.

"Maybe we can take this creep down without tearing up the city?"White Tiger tells her teammates.

"Maybe we can"Spider-Man mocks her,"Put me down tiny"he tells Power Man. Who just drops him out of his arms.

"That's Power Man to you."he tells him.

"Anyone read the wiki on the badie?"Nova asks, as the Living Laser manifest itself infront all of you.

"Living Laser"you tell him" or aka Aruther use to work for Tony Stark in I believe the science division. His who body is comprised of nothing but photons a-"

"Hold it, he's made of what?"Nova cuts you off.

"Photons"Spider-Man tells him, as the Living Laser enlarges himself"Meaning he can do that."

"I'll fry you like bacon"Living Laser, starts to shine a bright light on all of you, as it started to heat up.

Just as you where about to put up a shield something comes and hits the villain causing him pain and to disappear.

"Phantsama?"White Tiger looks over to you.

You shake your head no, that it was not you. Only for the real person to come. Which was Iron Man.

"Well...a bit a surprise"Power Man. Not to soon after Iron Man arrived your Uncle Nick Fury came with a few Shield agents. Both him and Iron Man stepped away as they started to talk. While Spider-Man looked on with much admiration.

"Look at him over there"Spier-Man starts to praise him"you know he built that armor himself. Like with paperclip and a cup!"

"Somebody's got a man crush."Nova teases him. Though Spider-Man paid him no mind.

"What do you think their talking about?"he whispers to you.

You shrug yourself shoulders"I'm not sure, but I can find o-"you start to walk over there only for him pull you back quickly.

"No! I mean it's ok"he plays it off. He looks back over at Nick and Iron Man. Releasing yourself from your teammate you, you go over to the two men anyway.

"Hello Tony, I mean Iron Man!"you get his attention.

Both men stop and look over in your direction, you smile at the metal hero. Who returns it, you embrace him in a hug, and he returns it back to you.

"Kylie. So your out on the field. Who would have thought, you uncle allowing you some freedom"he turns to Nick."So does that mean I can take you out?" Who just scowls at the hero.

You laugh at his joke"Hahah, no and yes he is,so how are you?"you asks him.

Over with the others Spider-Man was surprised how you just casually walked up to Iron Man, and started talking to him like it was nothing.

"What? How did she?"he points at you then to Iron Man.

"Remember Kylie has been raised on the carrier. She knows pretty much any of the major superheroes."Power Man tells him.

"Even the Avengers?!"Spider-Man

"Yeah ever since she was young, I heard they even have lunch together."Power Man tells him.

Spider-Man thinks about it, he looks back you"Kylie's aura has a way of touching everyone's heart"Iron Fist tells him.

"Spider-Man, Spider-Man"you call to your web headed friend. Who snaps out of it, you gesture him to come over. Which he does"Iron Man this is Spider-Man. Spider-Man this Iron Man. Spider-Man is a really wiz with science. Tell him, tell what your thinking."you gesture to the wall crawler.

"Ummm, oh yeah a way to find the living laser. You can trace the photon pattern"Spider-Man tells him."It's got be specific to him, its unique in the spectrum."

"Smart kid, bad fashion sense."Iron Man"Maybe with a little put of guidance."

"Never mind him Stark."Nick"I don't need you to be corrupting him."

Feeling the tension between the two of them, lucky for you that your phone rang. Much to the surprise of everyone. Answer it, you walk away, chatting with whom ever was on the other end. Your talk lasted when Iron Man flew off. Your uncle then order for you all back to the carrier.

Once on there, the others walked infront, when Spider-Man pulls back.

"Yes?"you asks him.

"Hey, so Iron Man invited me to go tour his lab this Saturday. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"he ask

"Oh, that sounds nice."you tell him.

"Yeah, I know not many get to go. And well as I asked before. I was wondering well since you know Iron Man really well. Would you like to with me, as you know friends, superfriends?"

Your eyes drop from what he said"I would love to go with you Spider-Man. But I can't. Your friend Harry called me and asked me to hangout that day."

Spider-Man sunk after hearing that, he was sure he was going to get you to come with him. But hearing this, he knew his best friend had a thing for you. It showed greatly after the party and at school. Always talking to you, being a gentleman and many other things. Much to his dislike, but you didn't seem to pay attention. You just assumed it was his way of being friendly. but to hear that his friend just asked you out. He didn't know what to say.

You saw his reaction"But I don't mind can-"

Spider-Man holds up his hand stopping you from saying anything"No, its..."his voice trails off. He just walks pass you. Leaving you in hall, your phone buzz, you look down at the text sent from Harry, looking back up at the way that Spider-Man went.

Saturday came, you get ready, once in your outfit. You leave the carrier, going down to the city. Harry waited outside the coffee shop, he looks at his watch as he looks up at the people passing by. It was five minutes passed the time you where suppose to be here, he crossed his fingers hoping you would show up.

"Harry"

Harry looks up excited at the sound of his name. At Stark Industries, Spider-Man had just received the tour by Tony Stark aka Iron Man, as well given a new spidey suit an armored one, the same color as Iron Man's. As Spider-Man was being taken back to the front, Tony noticed something wrong with the young hero.

"Whats on your mind kid?"he asks him"Let me guess girl issues?"

Spider-Man was surprised by this as he tries to disclose it"No, no that's not it. Just worried about my umm up coming math test. Man those equations."

Tony looks at the young teen."I've seen that look many times. Though it is mainly on the other end."

"It's ok really"Spider-Man tells him.

"This is why I don't settle on one person."Tony gives his words of wisdom

"..."Spider-Man, Tony places a hand on the teen's back"No need to worry. Do what I do bury yourself in work. Trust me, it will get your mind of it."

"Yeah, the new suit is pretty wicked."Spider-Man"Still..."

They both come to the front entrance of the building. The sliding doors open"Spider-Man."Spider-Man turns to his surprise to find you there. Though in your civilian clothes, you give him a weak soft smile. He was stun to find you here, Tony saw his reaction. Tony smiles to himself.

"Kylie...what? Why, didn't you? I mean..."he stumbles over his words as he tries to process it."I mean it was great to see you, but I thought you where busy all day?"

You walk up to him"I was, but this seem more important."you smile at him.

"That's great!"he exclaims"I mean, the tour is already over. I know there is suppose to training on the carrier."

"Great, lets go. Hi Tony" you greet him, he waves to you with a wink.

"See you Mr. Stark, and thanks again for the new suit"Spider-Man tells him.

You and Spider-Man walk away as you head back to the carrier"What new suit?"you inquire.

Both you and Spider-Man arrive at the carrier, as you had asked about the suit. Spider-Man showed you the Iron Spider-Man suit. He asked you for your opinion, you didn't know what to really say. Though the others, did, they where not impressed about it, as Spider-Man did not have a good control over it, and it showed. Your uncle as not happy about it either.

You try to be encouraging about it. Though that did not seem to help, because on missions Spider-Man was no help at all, he made it worse. The Iron suit kept getting in the way of everything. You where even starting to get a bit upset with it, mainly with his attitude. Soon the others complained about it to your uncle.

"It ain't working out boss"Power Man

"He's throwing off our rhythm in the field"White Tiger

Before Nick could say anything the Living Laser pops up"Well look who decided to show up. Alright you guys are going in."

"What about Spider-Man?"White-Tiger

"I'm only sending you"Nick

"Alright let's go"Power Man, leaves as the rest of you follow without telling a word to Spider-Man.

You guys where able to find Living Laser in an ally.

"Ok we're going to make this easy for you on you laser brain."Nova"Give it up before we short circuit you."

Before anyone of you could do anything, Iron-Spider arrives. "What is he doing here?"White Tiger says not very pleased.

"And what are you suppose to be?"Living Laser asks the Iron Spider.

"Are you serious? I'm your friendly neighborhood Iron-Spider"Iron Spider tells him.

"Didn't you learn anything the last time?"Living Laser"You can't stop me."

"Maybe they can't but I can"Iron-Spider"I've got Stark tech in this armor, that told me exactly where you where going to be. That's how good I am."he presses a button on his wrist only to mess up.

"Maybe you lay back until you've gotten your learners permit for that"Power Man

"He's right Spider-Man. You should let us fight."you tell him.

"Jealous much?"Spider-Man

"More afraid for my life"Power Man"Is more like it."

The Living Laser then fires a energy blast at the Iron-Spider, who gets blasted into trash dump scaring the citizens.

The Living Laser then turns his attention onto the Iron Spider. Leaving the rest of you behind. The Iron-Spider, then tries to fight the Living Laser only to mess up, while the latter watches.

You guys go over to help him"The road to enlightenment can be a painful one"Iron Fist

"I'm fine"Iron-Spider

"Here"you go over to him, just as you where about to heal him. He gets up"Your not well Iron-Spider. Maybe this new you is not good."

"No, you had your shot"Nova tells him."Now it's my turn"he then flies off to fight the Living Laser only to get blasted back.

"Nova!"you go to his aid

"Nice going bucket head"Iron-Spider taunts him.

"Please I'm just getting started"Nova tells him, as he fires a blast to the Laser. Only for the Living Laser to absorb it.

"You've got a lot to learn about light."Living Laser tells him, as he teleports away.

"He's making a break for it."White Tiger tells everyone only for all of you to be blinded by the flash of light.

"That went well"Iron-Spider

"Face it junior Stark, you in that suit, you stink."Nova tells him as he walks away.

"You can't control it."White Tiger"Clearly its sustain some damage"

Iron Spider looks at his suit seeing it a bi damaged"Are you kidding he never laid a glove on me."

"He didn't have to"White Tiger"You're your own worse enemy in that thing"

"You guys just don't get it do you? Tony Stark built this for me."Iron Spider says in his defense

"Yeah, well you sure picked him in hurry over us? Didn't cha"Nova"Why not be his sidekick and quite messing with ours. We don't need you."with that he and White Tiger walk away.

"Your serious?"Iron Spider turns and looks at Power Man, Iron Fist and you.

You three start walking pass him"Seems that way"Power Man tells him.

"Stark is who he is because he followed his own path"Iron Fist tells him"Are you certain you're following yours?"

"Where did you get one from a fortune cookie?"Iron Spider mocks him.

Those two walk away, you where the last one"..."you just look at him without anything to say you leave with the rest.

"..."Iron Spider

The rest of you make it back to the carrier, the others complained about the Iron Spider. While you just stayed to yourself. You make your way to the one place that always calmed you down. The kitchen, you make anything you just took out a recipe book and started to read it. You've read all these recipes but it was one thing that kept you calm.

"Knock knock"Nick, you look up and see your uncle he comes over to you. "You only take out that if your really thinking of something."

"I..."you close the book.

"Don't worry about Spider-Man. Even if he is a but out there he's bound to come back to his senses."He tells you.

"...I guess I don't like change"you tell him.

"...I know you don't never was really your biggest thing with people."he tells you leaning on the counter.

"I...I just don't want what happ-"

He cuts you off"It won't be the same, I promise"he tells you.

You look at your uncle, your golden orbs wide with worry and sadness thinking about the memory that was on your mind."I don't think I can handle it. I only like happy changes."

"I know."he tells you, your eyes slowly change back to normal. As you nod your head.

With that you leave him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Outside on the top of the carrier, you look down at the picture in your hand, pushing your hair back. It was of you and your mother. You where only about four years old. You barely remember her, having lost her at that age. She was pretty in your eyes, you had her golden eyes and other features of her race, the sharp teeth and nails. As you looked at her picture, you though to what you said to your uncle. About being afraid of bad changes, and how Peter was with the suit. Thinking about it, you just heard your younger voice screaming out to your mother. Closing your eyes tightly trying to block it out, only for the picture to slip out of your grasp. Snapping you out of it, you go get it. Only for someone to catch it.

Spider-Man now back in his normal costume. He looks at the picture, you where stun to see him back. He wasn't in his armor. He walks over to you"So is this your mother?"he asks you handing it back to you.

You take it"Yes, I believe so."you tell him.

"She looks really friendly"he tells as he takes off his mask, he smiles at you.

"..."you"You didn't change?"

"Hmmm?"he gives you a questionable jump and hug him"I'm so glad"

He hugs you back"Sorry about that"he tells you calmly.

You still hold onto him, looking at him with a smile"It's ok. It's just good to have you back."

"It's good to be back"he agrees with you."The armor is cool and all. But I think my original is much better."

"Yes, much better."

"Thanks again for coming to Stark Industries."he tells you

"You're welcome, it was important to you. So I had to make sure I was there"you tell him"So what did you like about it?"you ask him as you let him go, and sit down on the carrier, he joins you.

"Well there was a lot of great things. I mean my mind was blown. You have no idea how happy I was."he tells you getting excited about it.

"That's wonderful. But was your favorite part?"you asks him.

He thinks about it"The end"he tells you.

"The end? But that means the tour was over."you tell him.

"Yeah it was, it was the surprise at the end."he tells you.

"..."you get it and smile at him. He couldn't help but blush bashfully.

You then turn and look over the horizon, he does so as well."Life is beautiful"you tell him.

"Yes it really is"Spider-Man agrees.


	6. Chapter 6

It was now lunch time at school, you where sitting with MJ, Peter and Harry. Though Harry had asked you to sit by him, which you did not mind. While the three of them where talking about Spider-Man's fight last night and the rumors going around he was a student, you had other things in mind. Like which club you wanted to join or sport. You had every single flyer for each one, you just couldn't choose which one to try out first.

"The Cleaning Club? Or the Chess Club? The Swim Team sounds like fun, or maybe cheerleading?"you tell yourself."Who would have thought high school students had so much wonderful things to try and do. I just don't know which one would be the best.I just hope I can try them all."

"Geez Kylie you really want to do everything here?"Harry breaks you away from the flyers.

You look at him and the others"Yes, everything looks wonderful. Being a school makes it all the more fun. What about football? That seems like fun."you show him the flyer

Hearing you say that Peter got an image in his mind about you playing and what your uncle would do to him if you even dared to do that sport. Just the thought turned him white.

"How about no football, we don't want any injuries."he tells you.

You look at him and laugh"Oh Peter, I won't get injured. Normal teens can't injure us. We-"he quickly lets out a loud cough. To keep you quit."Are you ok Peter?"

"Yep just fine."he tells you.

"How about the modeling club?"Harry suggest holding up the flyer"I'm sure you would do great in this one."

"It does look like fun, but not that much. What about this one? Choir? Maybe even computers."you say excitedly.

MJ and Peter watched as Harry turned his full attention onto helping you, MJ couldn't help but smile"Who knows soon they'll be picking out which color to paint their first born's room."she laughs at what she said.

"Really? Like that will happen"Peter says to her a bit upset at her attempt to be funny.

"I was just joking. Calm down, first he has to give her a ring"she jokes again much to Peter's cringe.

"Still not funny."he tells her

"Oh Peter, you should. Harry's just happy that's all. Honestly I've never seen him this high spirited."MJ looks back at you and Harry.

Peter does as well"Yeah..."

"Besides he said their first hangout was nice. Though she had to leave early, still it was a good time. He can't wait to take out on a real date. I believe Kylie brings out good side of Harry making him a better person. I get the feeling she does that to a lot but to some it is more."MJ waited for Peter to say something but he didn't she looks over at him as his attention was on you and Harry still his eyes though he had more a slight scowl look on his face. MJ elbows Peter, who snaps out of it, he looks at his red head friend.

"What?"

Before she could say anything, Flash Thompson comes over and pushes Peter out of his seat as he takes his place.

"Speaking of squirts"Flash says to Peter.

You realize what just happen, before you could do anything Peter goes over to Flash who just gives brown hair teen a smug smile. Before Peter could say anything.

"Thompson,Parker pay attention"Principle Couslon, your "uncle"was standing in the middle of cafeteria."Your gym teacher Mr. Moleson, will be out due to a freak accident, after last nights game. This your new teacher Mr. Yaeger, he will be your substitute till further notice."

"I look forward to unlocking all your hidden talents"Mr. Yaeger tells everyone.

As he said that to all the students, something just didn't seem right with this new teacher. You just couldn't place but something about him see familiar, when the teacher scanned the room, and when his eyes landed on you they seem to lock for a few seconds. After he spoke to the the students he leaves with your "uncle".

"Well...ok"MJ, the bell rang for everyone to go to class. After lunch you had P.E. Changing into your uniform.

In class dodge-ball was being played. Flash started it off by throwing it at Peter, who didn't bother to dodge the ball but allowed it to hit him. You gasp at this, but you knew he was fine. Still you went over to him with Ava."A bit of an over kill don't you think?"she says to him"Is this your face print?"you look at the ball she was holding.

"Are you ok?"you asks him.

You help him up"Yeah, I'm fine."he tells you.

There was no mark on him which was good, though Flash was laughing along with his friends on the other side. Finding it wrong and rude, you march over to him. He and group of friends stop laughing.

"Why must you keep laughing at those who have been defeated?"you question him.

Over with Ava and Peter"Yeah those words make me feel much better"Peter says to Ava.

Flash looks at you, you waited for him to say something, he then started to laugh at you"Parker's little girlfriend is sticking up for him. Aww how cute. Hahahaha"

Flash's friends started to laugh as well."You are the most disgraceful excuse for a teen, how dare you laugh at others. You should show kindness and admiration for others, but if you want then fine."you pick up a red ball."I shall teach it to you."before Flash could say anything you go back to the other side.

"What are you doing?"Flash asks you still trying to contain his laughter.

Before you could say anything. The teacher came out"Alright everyone line up."

Everyone does as he says, you drop the ball, you where ready to go with Flash to prove you point. Though Peter was actually happy, if anything happen to you. It would he who would have to pay. Lining up with all the students.

Mr. Yaeger walks up and down the line"I'm looking for finalist for the city wide athletic achievement contest. I want to see everything you got on the obstacle course. Push yourself to the limits, don't give me less than 110%."

"You could learn something from him"Ava tells him.

"What how to creep people out?"Peter says.

"Mr. Thompson...Go"Mr. Yaeger calls on Flash first.

"Ill show you how it's done."Flash says in a cocky voice.

Flash finished the course, soon everyone went after. You where after MJ, the course was a breeze though you still got this uncomfortable vibe from Mr. Yaeger. That it took your focus off of doing well, that while you where climbing the rope. You felt Yeager's eyes on you, both your eyes locked. Your eyes widen at, not pay attention. Your grip loosens up and you fall.

"Kylie!"MJ/Ava and few others panicky yell for you as they rush over to you.

MJ reaches you first, she helps you up."Kylie are you ok?"she asks you.

You rub your back just a bit, as you nod your head. "Yes."you tell her.

"Come on let's take you to the nurse just to be sure. That was a huge fall."MJ puts you arm around her as she became your support. Before she could help you Harry comes over and takes hold of you in his arms.

"I've got her."he tells MJ, they leave with you.

Peter watches you leave, when he heard your voice in his mind. He looks around a bit freaked out when he realized it was you. He looks over towards you.

*Kylie?*Peter

*Yes, Peter*you call to him.

*Are you ok?*he asks you

*Yes, I am fine. But please, please be careful. Watch yourself something is not right with Mr. Yaeger.*

*What is it?*

*I'm not fully sure, just promise me you will be careful?*

*Yeah, sure...Kylie whats wrong? You sound sad.*

*It's nothing, but thank you for promising me.*

Peter smiles to himself, but it ended when the coach called for him to go since he was the last one.

Harry and MJ took you to the nurse, she looked you over and found nothing wrong. But she did call your "uncle". He came quickly, he was informed about what happened. You assured him you where fine, and wanted to keep on with the day, which he allowed.

Once school was over, to make sure you where alright, your uncle had you taken back "home". Back home on the carrier, your real uncle had already gotten word about what happen. He asked if you where alright, which you told him you where. The others soon followed, about an hour later. You where doing your homework at the meeting table you guys would use for missions. They come in, Ava hurries and rushes over to you.

"Kylie are you ok?"she asks you.

You nod your head"I'm fine, it was nothing."

"We know, but still it's not like you, you could easily have cleared that course. Something wrong?"Luke asks as he sits by you.

"I was just caught off guard, just thinking about a lot of things I want to try at school. The excitement overwhelmed me."you smile at them.

Before any of them could say anything. Peter comes running he almost ran right pass the room but comes back.

"Oh good you ok."Peter

"Yes, thank you all for checking in on me."you tell them."I would love to talk, but I want to get my homework done."

"Yeah ok"Luke, he ruffles your hair. They leave you alone, Peter was the only one left.

You where doing your homework when you realized he was still there. You look up at him"Yes?"

"...Look..."Peter tries to say something.

"Peter it's alright."you tell him.

"Ok, great. Great."it was quit with you both. Just as he was about to say something, you phone rang. You answer it.

"Hello? Oh hi Harry."you greet him on the other end.

Hearing that, Peter leaves the room, he was going to tell you something but didn't. His anger filled him, and it flared when he heard you laughing. He drops his head feeling defeated.

The next day was the weekend, you went to training with the others to find that Ava was not here. Only Danny, Luke and Sam. You asked where she was, they told you that both her and Peter where at school. Which you didn't understand why there was school on the weekend.

The four of your trained on the carrier for awhile, you worked on your telekinesis as you with pressure to improve it as well lifting things. You did some weight lifting with Luke and Marital arts with Danny. You then tried to work on making a light blast but that did not happen, which bummed you out.

After training was over, you shower and find out MJ had texted you to hangout. Which you do. You meet her at the ice parlor. Since this was now your favorite place to go. She did want to make sure you where alright, which you told her you where.

As you two spent time together, she asked if you figured out what you would be trying first. You told her, you had your list ready, Harry had helped you. Your time spent with her was nice, ever since being at school. You had grown to hanging out with MJ and her friends though mainly MJ. You where always thrilled to be with her. Though you had the others, it was nice to have someone new. Who knew nothing about you.

As you both talked you both you felt something wasn't right. Which caused you zone out for a bit*Peter?!*You stand up quickly.

"Hey, Kylie are you ok?"MJ asks you.

You look at her"Yes, I just thought I saw a spider."you tell her as you sit back down. She looks at you but lets it slide.

You and MJ end your time together, you go back to the carrier, before you entered. You look down at the city, you wished to actually live there. It would be nice, you loved the carrier, it was your home. But it sometimes didn't feel like it. You wanted to live down there, in the city.

Pushing that aside you go onto the carrier. Once you return, Ava and Peter where there though in the hero attire.

"Ava? Peter? You're both back."you greet them both with a hug.

"Hey Kylie"Ava greets you, as she takes off her mask.

"How was school on the weekend?"you asks them.

They both look at eachother then at you"A workout."Peter tells you.

"A workout?"you seem puzzled by this"Ok, Peter are you alright? I felt something wrong with your brainwaves."

"Yeah, I'm ok. Why?"

"I don't know I just felt it."you tell him.

"Oh, well just fine. Nothing wrong here."he assures you,.

"That's wonderful. Thank you for keeping your promise Peter."you smile at him.

"Sure."

"Well I still have some homework to do. Bye"you wave to them as you leave to your room.

Ava and Peter watch you"Whatever you do, don't tell her."Ava tells Peter.

Peter knew what she was talking about, it was what Taskmaster said about you when they were fighting him at the school today. He had mention something about you. Though it was about your father. He had told Ava this who was not fully surprised but she did get upset and jump to your defense in a protective way.

"Yeah, I know. But still...how can someone as sweet as Kylie come from them?"Peter asks her


	7. Chapter 7

"Ok, so you've tried Chess Club, track, the bird watching club, volley ball, the debate club, football, even though they wouldn't allow you, and about half the list here."MJ tells you as she goes over the list with you, as you look on. She crosses off one more on the list.

You look at it, a bit disappointed by the results. Trying out half of your list you had hoped that you would have picked one or would not have over done it with some.

"Well, you still have half a list to go."MJ tells you, you eat your sushi, you made for lunch.

"Yes, I thought it would have been easier. I suppose though you cannot cheer while playing chess, when you make a move. Who knew that game you had to be silent."you tell her.

"And suggesting to change up the colors and names of the pieces didn't really help."MJ adds. You realized you had done so.

"Yes, that was not really a good thing to do. What about what you do?"you suggest to her.

"Journalism?"

"Yes, you're very good at it. So maybe I might be. You just have to do stories right?"

"Well, there is more to it then just stories. You have get to core, the full truth. Keep on pushing no matter. A lot of detection goes into Journalism."

"It sounds exciting. I love to get to the bottom of things. It sounds nice."you think about it.

"Umm, why don't we finish these up first."she redirects you're attention.

"...Ok."you agree with her, she hands you back your list.

Lunch finished, and the rest of school went by as well. Before you meet up with MJ, Harry and Peter like always after school you went to the library first. As you searched through the library for the books you needed for your history class.

You went down the rows the librarian told you, only a few and very few students where in there. You look at the piece of paper that read the information of the two books you needed, going down each one to see if it matched what was written on the piece of paper.

"Ah, here we go."you stop as you take out the two books. Looking over them quickly, you take them. Checking them out with the librarian, you leave to meet up with the others in the front of the school.

As you walked down the hall, the only sound was clicking of your small heels on your boots. Letting your guard down as you open your book just to see what information you could get from it. Not at all aware of your surroundings, when down another hall a quick shadowy figure darted. It caught your eye, as you stop and look way you saw it. You see a shadow. You call out to if but, the shadowy figure ran off.

"Wait."you rush after it. You come to where you saw the figure, looking around there was nothing. You then see the figure again, and you chase only to lose it or for it be ahead of you. You follow the figure all the way outside to the field, looking around you there was nothing."Well, that's strange."You turn around only to bump into and startled by someone. Which causes you to drop what you held in your arms. "I'm sorry"you tell them as you start to pick up your items."I didn't see you"Getting up you dust yourself off, as you turn to the person.

Back with the others, MJ was looking at her watch. You had been gone longer then she had assumed. The guys where starting to get worried as well.

"She should have been back by now."MJ tells the others worried written all throughout her voice.

"I'll go get her."Harry tells the others, but Peter beats him to it to as he races pass his friend.

"I've got it."he tells them as he goes back onto the school grounds. He goes to the library, only to find the libraian locking up."Umm,excuse me."he calls to him.

The Librarian turns to the brown hair teen"Yes?"

"Umm, yeah is there anyone else in there? A girl the principle's niece."

"No, everyone left and that girl left 30 minutes ago."with that the man leaves Peter.

"30 minutes ago?"Peter thinks to himself, he the thought back to what Taskmaster said and White Tiger as well, his eyes widen in panic as it rushed through him. He darts down the halls calling your name, but you did not respond at all. His heart pounding hard on his ribcage, if it could it would pop out. Knowing what he knew about you thanks to White Tiger, he just hoped it would not come true. Just the thought, also what your uncle would do to him, and what he would do himself. He calls for you again, but still go nothing. He makes his way out to the field, he calls for you. Still nothing."Dang. Kylie!"

Only birds respond to his call as they fly over head. Not seeing you out here, he leaves the field. As he races to find you, his phone rings. He didn't have to check it, or to see if Harry or MJ where calling him to see if he found you. So he just muted it. Peter made his way to the quad area of the school, he yells for you again. And still nothing, not wanting to waste anytime. He looks around as he starts to take out his Spider-Man mask.

"Peter!"MJ calls to her best friend.

Peter stops as he turns around hiding his mask behind him, his red hair female friend comes over to him."MJ I-"

She cuts him off"Me and Harry have been trying to call you. Come on."she tugs on him, pulling him with her.

"What I have to find Kylie."Peter tells her

"I know, come on"she pulls him.

"No MJ, I haven't found her. Stop let go!"he yanks his arm back from her. This startled MJ as she looks at him, she could tell he was scared and upset though it was for you. He gave her a serious face that he was not going, and that he was going to find you first.

Before MJ could say anything"Peter!"he hears you voice.

Peter looks up, he sees you with Harry. You where just fine, which put him at ease. Though it was after he ran and did a reverse you hugging you tightly. You took this hug from him in delight laughing at his affection in a friendly manor.

"Hi Peter!"you hug him back as well still laughing a bit.

Peter let's you, he gives you a tenderly look."You had me worried, are you ok?"

You nod your head"Yes I'm fine."

"That's good"Peter relaxes.

"Pete, why didn't you answer you phone. I tried to call you bro."Harry tells him.

"I know, I was looking for Kylie still"Peter

MJ comes over to him"We know, we where calling to tell you that we found her. Well she pretty much found us."

"Really?!"Peter

"Yeah"Harry

Peter takes out his phone and sees the many missed calls and texts from his friends."Oh, well..."

"It's fine, anyway now that is all figured out. Let's go. Study session at your place Harry"MJ starts to push all of you.

"Yes, to the study group."you exclaim with excitement.

You four make it to Harry's penthouse, picking the living room to have the study session. You had your biology book cracked open along with your chemistry "Ok...so...hmmm"you read the chapter of your book as you answered some questions and take notes.

"Anyone on their math yet?"Harry asks looking at Peter.

"..."Peter looks at his best friend"Oh, here."he gets up and goes over to him helping him with his answer.

"You know what who wants some snacks?"Harry asks everyone. He stands up

"I would like some."MJ tells him.

"Yes, snacks sound really great now."you agree with MJ.

"Great, hey Peter help me"Harry tells his buddy.

"But you haven't gotten down the form-ah"Harry pulls him along with him, leaving you and MJ. Who came over to help you out.

In the kitchen with Harry and Peter, knowing they where both out of ear shot of you and MJ. Harry nudges his friend.

"Umm, ok? What is Har?"Peter asks his excited friend.

"Ok, hear me out."Harry tells him.

"I am."Peter watches his friend start to put some snacks on a tray.

"Ok, so after the whole thing you know when I still had some of the Vemon stuff. And well Kylie was really worried about me. Plus I feel bad for not helping her out with her clubs. So I was thinking about making it up to her?"

"..."Peter

"I was thinking about taking her out to a nice dinner. Dude I really think she digs me. And I don't mean for my money either. It's for me. Isn't this great?"

Peter eyes narrowed down"...Peachy"he growls a bit.

"Yeah, I know. Since Kylie seems to like talking with you a lot. I was wondering if you could get some information for me. I want this to be perfect."Harry

"...Are you sure that she likes you, I mean she could be just being...I don't know, really friendly."Peter tells him.

"I'm sure. I can tell. But then again, there is your friend Danny. Those two seem really close."Harry thinks outloud"Besides MJ agrees with me too."

"MJ!? When did you talk to her about this?"Peter rises his voice.

"A week ago. Why are you getting heated about this?"Harry asks his slight heated friend.

"Ummm...nothing."Peter calms down looking away.

Back with you and MJ, she was able to help you understand your homework. The guys came back with the snacks and drinks. You waste no time, getting some chips when your phone rang. You pick it up"Hello?" At that time, Peter's phone rang.

"Hello?"Peter

"It's almost nine o'clock. Why isn't Kylie back on the carrier?"Fury's voice on the other end of Peter's phone.

Peter looks over at you, you must have gotten the same call as you nodded your head and hung up. You started to back up your things."Ok, alright I'm leaving."Peter tells Fury, he hangs up.

"You're both leaving?"MJ surprised at you and Peter packing up.

"Yeah, my Aunt May needs me to fix that dang window."Peter.

"And you Kylie?"MJ asks you.

"My uncle wants to make sure I get my full eight hours of sleep."you tell her.

"I'll walk her home. Come on Kylie."Peter starts to walk out with you.

"Ok, bye Harry by MJ"you go and give them both a hug. Peter waves bye to his friends. When looks at Peter gesturing him to you. Peter nods his head not the least bit interested. The two of you leave the penthouse. It was quiet with you and Peter as you both left the building. Walking down the street.

"That was a nice study. They get better and better. Don't you agree Peter?"you asks him.

"What? Oh yeah."Peter agrees with you, though his mind was elsewhere.

"Peter..."you call to him softly. He looks at you"I didn't mean to make you worry, earlier today."

"Oh, that was ok."

"No, it's not. You where worried, and I shouldn't put you in that position. I don't want my uncle coming down on you. Being the leader of our group is enough for you to deal with. Plus you're working on becoming the ultimate you."

You both come to a stop at the corner, looking both ways you cross the street to the other side"It's ok really. As long as you fine that's all that matters."

"Ok..."you voice trails.

"Hey, Kylie, was someone else with you before Harry and MJ found you or you found them?"he asks.

"No, it was just me. I'm sure it was, no one else was around. Why?"you asks him.

"No reason, just wanted to know."Peter brushes it off.

"Ok"you smile at him

"So, Kylie..."Peter starts up.

"Look, a shooting star! Oh make a wish with me Peter!"you shake him by his arm excitedly. You close your eyes and cross your fingers, while you hold your breath.

Peter looks up and see the shooting star as well, you finish making your wish."Did you make a wish Peter? Did you?"

"...Well"he scratches the back of his head.

"It's fine, I made one for you. I hope you don't mind."you tell him.

"Thanks, what is my wish?"he inquires.

"I can't tell you, because it won't come true."you tell him.

"Ok what about yours, can you tell me?"

"...No, not yet."you tell him.

"Ok, now your just teasing me."he starts poking you. You couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, so I am."you poke him back, both of you having a poking fight. Though it was fun it ended when Luke came to get you.

"Ok you two, Kylie ready?"Luke comes over to you.

"Yes, good night Peter."you tell him giving him a hug, a tight one.

"You too"Peter returns it.

"...Ok break it up. We got go Kylie your uncle is waiting. And you know how he can get."Luke tells you.

Releasing Peter you go with Luke, waving bye to Peter. Once you and Luke where out of sight, Peter's phone rang. He answer it, and Harry was on the end, asking if he talked to you.

"So did you find anything?"Harry asks

"Oh, no I wasn't able too. Her uncle actually came to pick her up. Sorry, ok see you at school."he hangs up his phone.


	8. Chapter 8

Today was a field trip for your whole class, at the museum. Your "uncle" Coulson took everyone as well over everyone on the field trip. You where delighted to go, having never really been to a museum before in your life, everything was in awe for you. You did though by the guard where told a pretty amount of times to keep your hands off the glass and not to touch anything. But none the less you still enjoyed yourself very much. As you uncle was talking about a Norse ruin stone. You where looking elsewhere, when you noticed Peter by himself, you make your over to him. As he sipped on his juice box.

"Peter!"you call to him, walking over to him with your cute smile that was always on your face. A smile that could melt anyone. Even a villain, Peter would tell himself. And it was because of that smile you attracted many to you. Earning friends and admires at school.

"Hey Kylie"

"Why are you all the way in the back?"

"It's a field trip, so I don't really feel I need to work that hard."

"Oh, ok. Isn't the place wonderful? Finally here at a museum and there is so much to look at."

"I guess, I've been here many times bef-Oh I forgot. Your first time here right?"

You nod your head"Yep, I can't wait to hit the gift shop. So what else do we do on a field trip?"

"Well, with these it depends really. But something tells me that this one is more relaxing a easy going then the others."

The second he said that, a bright blinding light came from the Norse stone as it blasted upwards causing a cold chill of winds to come, as the students started to scream and move away.

"That's not part of a field trip right?"you ask Peter.

"No"

Next thing a Giant Frost man with an ice club came out of from the blind light as it roared loudly shaking the place. Everyone besides you and the others screamed. It the started to attack as the other students ran.

"Buddy system now!"Coulson yells at the students in a calm manor"No man gets left behind. Your on."he tells you and the team.

As the giant started to smash things, you did your best to avoid it as well using your telekinesis to force it back. But no luck, as it swings it club at you. You flip back and go find the restroom. Quickly you switch out of your civilian clothes and into your hero attire. Now in full game, you go in. The others changed as well, White Tiger tries, but did no damage, next was Spider-Man.

"We need to get frosty to chill out"Spider-Man puns as the frost giant goes after him, smashing the exhibit.

Nova then tries to use his energy blast"Stand down bug boy I can handle this"he tells Spider-Man

But his attack did not work, so you go fully focusing your powers onto the giant, you slowly start to lift him up off the ground. It was hard and very difficult. The others watch, you where starting to sweat.

"Whoa"Power Man was astonished.

You stayed up in the air as you lifted the creature, trying hard not to break your focus. It roared in the background, swinging its' club, it then shot out a an ice beam

"Phantsma!"an alarming yell escapes White Tiger's mouth.

Hearing that you lose focus, the second you, you see the beam coming your way. You quickly react to it, as you put a shield only to be hit by it and the beam freezing you in your force field on the wall.

"Phantsma!"everyone yells for you.

Inside your frozen prison, it was cold, as you focus on that more so then trying to get out. You drop down to your knees keeping yourself close as tightly as you could. Your outfit was not really meant for this, the cold started to effect you, both mentally and physically though more so mentally.

"I-it's so...it's so cold..."you tell yourself as you shiver, closing your eyes tightly as you ball up in a fetal position"Mo-mommy...it's so...co..."

"Ahhhhh!"a loud booming voice rings outside your prison, followed by a great force that came down on the outside of the solid ice, breaking your prison.

As it broke, you fall out of it. As you fell someone catches you, your eyes where still close. But you open them at the sound a very familiar powerful voice.

"Lady Kylie, come and awake now. You are safe"Thor calls to you, you open your eyes as you see yourself in his arms. He gives you a warm smile.

"Thor!"you hug him tightly.

He gives you a husky laugh, he brings you down to the ground. Your team comes over to you"..."you run right into the Danny's arms. He holds onto you hushing you gently as he calms you down.

"Hey, Phantsma, a-are you ok?"Spider-Man asks you.

Thor leaves you with your friends as he goes to see the Frost Giant he had defeated. He goes down to reach for what was around its neck. Just then Spider-Man's senses go off, he rushes over to Thor. But it was to late Thor touches what was around the Giant's neck and in blinding flash of light he is transformed into a frog version of himself. Everyone looks at him, though Spider-Man annoyed him to where Thor slams his hammer down onto the floor causing the place to shake.

"Stop that"Thor tells him.

"Sorry but from this angle, you're a frog"Spider-Man tells him.

Releasing yourself from Iron Fist's arms, you go over to the Thunder God. Shocked as well seeing him like this.

"Thor?"you tilt your head to the side.

"There is only one in all the nine realms that could have accomplished this"Thor says paying you no mind of how worried you looked."With such bewitchment."

"The Wizard of Oz?"Spider-Man takes a shot.

"My evil half brother Loki"Thor tells everyone upset from his brother's trickery as he looks onto a tapestry that showed him, with his father Odin and Loki both on either side of Odin"Our father Odin, is the ruler of Asgard. Ever since he was a child, Loki has sought that power for his own. No mischief my brother would not use to disgrace me to ascend to my father's throne and seize control over all the nine realms...Trouble is at hand. I must return to Asgard at once."

"I get it, you're hopping mad at your bro"Spider-Man"OK that one was really lame, they can't all be winners. Come on Thor your excellently in a position to exact revenge."

"Thor, he's right. You can't go there by yourself."you go over to him with pleading eyes.

He looks at you then away"I am still Thor the Thunderer, Loki will face my-"he sees a fly going bye and eats it. He looks at you a bit embarrassed.

"Thor..."you plead with him.

"Ok, well we're coming with you."Spider-Man tells Thor

"Where I go is no place for mortals."Thor tells the lot of you.

"Thor you said, you said Loki plans to take over the nine worlds."White Tiger"Earth is one of those worlds right?"

"And not to mention that small detail...you are a FROG!"Spider-Man tells him a bit harshly.

"Thor, please..."you ask him softly, he looks into your golden eyes.

He drops his head in slight shame"...So be it"he says.

Hearing that you quickly scoop him up in your arms, much to his embarrassment, but he said nothing to it, as he swirls his hammer around and shoots lighting in the air to make a portal.

"Thou are entering the realm of Asgard"he tells everyone"Prepare yourself for wonders and imagination. Go forth!"he tells you.

You waste no time and do as he says, you jump into the portal.

"Dang!"White Tiger hurries and follows after you, the others do as well.

On the otherside, it was cold. There was snow everywhere the place as a frozen wasteland, you where freezing as your teeth started to chatter. Those residing here where frozen in blocks of ice, the icy winds blew as you had to Thor go to keep yourself warm.

"Here..."Spider-Man makes you something to drape over you with his web. You where surprised by this, but take it from him."Don't want you to freeze"

"Thank you"you smile at him gratefully, you lean on him, he stiffs up. Right then all the cold he felt just went away just like that.

"Asgard covered in ice?!NO!"Thor looks around horrified by what he saw."Then Loki has already seized control. Beware young heroes."he warns everyone as he started to make his way towards the palace.

"Loki,come out!"Thor roars for his brother only for it to back fire as he too is frozen in ice.

"Thor!" you and Spider-Man yell, next thing Frost Giants come up out of the ground. They attack the two of you, Spider-Man pushes you out of the way.

"Ok guys time to- uh-oh."Spider-Man looks to find Nova, Power Man, Iron Fist and White Tiger frozen.

"Spider-Man!"you yell for him, he turns around to find you being held captive by one of the Frost Giants, you struggle to get out, but to no avail.

"Hold on I'm coming."Spider-Man tells you, only to be surrounded by the Giants himself.

Seeing this you, you fear for him. Which then turns into something else"Nooo!"you then shot out a sharp energy that hits Giant holding you, it hurt the Giant as it lets you go. Dropping to the ground, you hurry towards Spider-Man, as he had just gotten knocked out by one of the Giant's clubs."Spider-Man! Everyone!"you yell to them, as you ran to them, you did not get to far. The Giant you hurt grabs a hold of you and throws you far away out of anger. You fly fast and hard, hitting the ground as well. Everything goes black, as the cold starts to make you go numb and frozen blank covers you.

*It's all...soooo cold. Why is it all...so cold...mommy...mommy...everyone...it's soooo...cold. Why is it sooo...cold*you whimper to yourself.

You start to open your eyes, as you felt your body getting warm. As well the sound of metal on metal as if someone was hammering something. The smell of fire and burning. It echoed, you start to sit up, as you did so. Your vision becomes clear. You see, you where not in snow anymore. No you where in a cave. But you where not alone. No there was a man with a dwarven appearance, with beard and gruffly look. He was the one hammering away.

You slowly sit up as you look at him, not sure. As he was into his work, you look around for any signs of your friends.

"Well, seems your up now."the dwarven man stops his work.

You turn and look at him, he comes over to you with something warm to eat. He gives you a bowl, as well something to drink. You take it, thanking him. The soup did warm you.

"Thank you ..."you wait for him to tell you his name.

"Eitri"he introduces himself.

"Eitri, I'm Kylie Fury. Where...am I?"you ask him as you look around.

"In my home, my forge. Young one. Deep within the caves."he tells you

"I see, where are...my friends?"you asks him as you place the bowl down.

"Friends? You where all I found."he tells you.

Hearing that, you where grief stricken. You replay what happened in your mind, you grab your head as it started to throb. Thinking of it, you started to cry out of anger and sadness.

"Ava,Danny, Sam, Luke...Peter"you cry, as they echo in the cave"Please tell...tell me are you sure...I was the one?"you ask Eitri, as you chock on your words through your tears.

He looks at you"Yes."

Bringing your knees up to you, you bury your face in them, you then felt a hand on you. You look up and see it was Eitri"You have much pain that burdens you. Come with me."he tells you taking you by your hands.

You let him help you up, and follow him."I am a master builder of this realm. I see and understand many things. Just by looking at them. And you young one, I can see clear as day. You have a heart that is of passion and soul of kindness beyond any I have seen. A rare gift, that helps you yet holds you down. You have a fear of lost, a fear everyone faces. Yet yours is much greater."

You fly across the icy plains of Thor's home, as quickly as you could. You had left Eitri's to head back to the palace, to go and get your friends. Help them out and get them away from Loki, you speed up faster then you had ever done. You eyes glowed bright. Seeing the palace in view, you push yourself, leaving a trail behind you.

Up in the palace Loki was having the Frost Giant's break down the door that held his sleeping father Odin. As he commanded them, you those guarding outside, came in with a crash. Causing the god to turn around. He has assumed it was Thor back in human form.

But he was surprised, but it went away when he saw you. He looks at you then laughs"Well, this unexpected. Another mortal...no...I sense you're only half. Still it does not matter."Loki smiles at you not the least bit scared.

"Where are my friends?"you demand from him.

"You-Oh well as you can see their not here."

"You're lying, where are they?"

"You dare raise your voice to me!...I have no time for a child's pity whining."he turns his back to you, as he proceeds to open the door.

You send a telekinetic force at him, hitting him in the back.

"You want to play little girl. Fine..."Loki turns around to you, he gets ready for you. His fist charge up energy. That he unleashes sending it your way. You dodge it, but he kept firing at you, you narrowly dodge his attack, slamming your hand down on the ground you cause it to shake a bit. You hit him with another blast, as well throwing things at him."You a spirit."he tells you"But no enough."he tells you, next thing a copy of him was right behind you, before you do anything. He blast you in the back, you felt the pain as it knocks you down. Loki stands infront of you, he uses his magic to bind you.

You couldn't move at all, he smiles at you. You using his staff he points it under your chin"Child, you've lost. Your friends have lost. You have nothing. Yet...I don't mind having you rule beside me as my queen in my new world. What do you say?"

You couldn't say anything as he had your mouth muffled."At least the others put up a fight before I did away with them. Oh well. Now stay there."he pushes you on the ceiling using his magic to keep you there. He turns around to finish what he doing.

Hearing those words you try your best to get out. But the more you tired the tighter it got. But that did no matter, what he just said what he did to the others. You could only imagine. You kept fighting to be free, you emotions took over, no matter how tight it got. You fit caused your telekinesis to shake the place, Loki looks up at you. But just pays no mind, just as he got the door open. You where already loosing air, barely having to breathe.

Which caused you to become dizzy, your tears came as they rolled down and dropped to the floor. You felt like you did when you where four after the death of your mother. It felt empty and cold. It was it all over again. And still you could not do anything. But do the samething, but cry. You called for your friends mentally. Causing you to scream, which shook the whole place, causing the ceiling to break, you fall to the ground. Only to be caught by someone.

"Kylie!Kylie!"someone kept calling to you, as they shook you."Kylie!"

Their voice rang in your ears, you finally where able to focus. Snapping out of it, hearing the now voices, you look to see everyone around you. White Tiger, Nova, Power Man, Iron Fist, Thor, and Spider-man. You couldn't tell if they where real our not, you push them back with your telekinesis, the blast shocked them all. But you calm down, as you eyes go from their glowing to back to normal. Tired from the extra power you just used, you fall over executed. Lucky someone caught you.

*Mommy, why is it...so cold...why so dark*

Opening your eyes, you find yourself back in your room on the carrier. You where sure you where not here last. You slowly sit up, hoping to look out a window only to find a nothing but a metal wall instead. Holding onto your head, you try to recall what had just happened. When you remembered, you throw your covers off as you rush out of bed, just you reach your door it slides open. You trip over your feet, only to be caught by someone.

"Whoa there"Luke, you look and see him. He had caught you, he helps you up with the little strength you had. He then just picks you up, and takes you back to bed, the others pile in. As Luke sets you down, Ava comes and embraces you in a hug.

"Kylie..."she hugs you tightly, you felt her trembling, she breaks it looking at you.

"How are you feeling?"Danny asks you

"..."you drop your head, they knew why. Lifting your head back up, tears ran down your face. But instead of frown, you smile at them through your tears."I-it's not cold anymore. It's not cold anymore."you tell them.

They give you a weak smile"Yeah, it's not cold."Sam tells you in a soft comforting voice.

You try to wipe your eyes, but it did not help. Ava pulls you back into a tenderly hug, you hold onto her. She soothes you as best she could. Peter watches as the others go around you. Each one there to care for you. He couldn't help but feel something aching in him. He didn't know if it was your tears, how you looked when he caught you, or something else. He just knew it was something, as the others get you to stop crying. He saw something with the five of you. He saw something with you. He wasn't sure what it was but it was something. Even in this you seem to shine. Which made him feel twisted inside. Not sure, he slips out your room.

That evening, you felt much better you where walking back to your room after your uncle allowed you to stroll around the carrier. You noticed Peter infront of your room. Seeing him, you run to him. His spider sense didn't go off, but he did feel you hug him from behind, you gave him a tight one.

"My wish came true."you tell him"...Peter"

He relaxes slowly, as he smiles softly. Nodding his head, he grabs hold of your hands tightly yet affectionately. He turns around and hugs you the right away, resting his head on top of yours. He didn't know how to say anything to you at this moment. He didn't know what to say. What could he? Even if he could he felt he didn't need too. And he didn't want too.


	9. Chapter 9

"...Hello MJ? It's me Kylie..."you wait for MJ to respond on the other end. As you stood infront of the movies.

"Hey, Kylie so how is everything going?"

"...Harry hasn't shown up? I've called him, but he didn't pick up. Do you know where he is?"

"That doesn't sound like him, he was really looking forward."

"I know, and it's starting to get cold."

"Do you want me to call him for you?"

"No...it's ok. I'm just worried that's all."

"Ok, do you want to come to my place for the night? You're not that far, I don't know mind coming to get you."

"Yes, that would be good. Thank you MJ."you hang up your phone.

MJ came to pick you up from the movies, you informed your uncle about staying at her place. He was fine with it, since he could find you and knew already where you where going to be. MJ introduced you to her parents, they welcomed you. MJ had a sleeping area set up for you, she gave you spare pj's to wear. After having something to eat and changing into your pj's. You and MJ went to her room, it was really nice. You had never been a real room before, you've seen them in books and on the television but not in real life. It was breath taking to you. MJ saw your reaction, you snapped out of it when you felt her hand on your shoulder. She gives you a smile.

"So welcome to my room, yeah I know there are a lot of newspaper clippings on my wall. Not something the average teen would have."she laughs it off.

You smile at her"No, its lovely."you tell her sincerely.

She was taken back by the way you just responded but she couldn't help but give you a warm smile. Your sweet little answer.

"So what do you want to do?"she asks you.

"I'm not sure really."you tell her shrugging your shoulders.

She laughs to herself, coming over and linking her arms with you"Great then, we'll have a good time."You smile at her nodding your head in a agreement.

Time went by with you and MJ, soon you both fell asleep.

Morning came, your uncle Coulson came to get you with your change of clothes before breakfast. You change thank MJ and her family leave with your uncle. He takes you both to school early, as he opens the doors.

It was so empty without others at school, to bypass your time you just stayed in your uncle's office doing some of your work. As you did your homework the television was on, you paid it no mind until you heard something about a certain wallcrawler. You listen to the news as Johan Jameson who already had a negative attitude towards Spider-Man, was saying how he was taking the law into his own hands. Beating up on criminals, you look and see what he was talking about. You see the person that Spider-Man supposedly beat up. It was Batroc the Leaper, who in critically injured. The bell rang for class to began, you grab things quickly as you leave.

Making your way to study class. You find Harry there, he looked extremely tired. You where slightly surprised, you go over to him. As you gently put a hand on shoulder, he jerks alarmly, which caused you to move back a bit. But you regain yourself.

Harry looks around alarmed, when his eyes land on you. His eyes ease up at the sight of you, when tired guilty rushed over them.

"Awww, Kylie...I'm so sorry."he tells you in a sluggish voice. He just looked terrible, as if he hadn't slept in weeks or months. He didn't look together at all"I-I didn't mean to...I-"he holds his head like had a throbbing headache.

You felt something off with him, but you pushed it back. Placing your soft hand on his trembling ones, you claps them together. He looks at you, you give him a soft comforting smile. He widen eyes slowly started to relax.

"It's ok Harry."you tell him.

He grips your hands tightly for comfort, which you didn't mind. That was what friends where for"Kylie...somethings wrong...I-I don't feel li-ke my...self"he tells you through breaths.

"What do you mean?"you asks him.

His grip on your grows tighter, you didn't know what to do or say. You knew you uncle told you not to use your powers. But at this point you felt like using your telepathy as you felt something off with Harry. Just as you where able too. Peter comes in, he looks at you and Harry before he makes himself known.

"Well something seems amiss here?"Peter tells you both

You turn and see him"Hi Peter"you greet him.

Harry turns to see his best friend"Hey..."

Peter tries his best to block out his boiling feelings inside towards you and Harry."Hey, so you've seen the news lately Harry?"he asks him tired friend.

"What do you mean? I-I don't know what your talking about."Harry becomes slightly frigidity and slightly paranoid looking.

Before Peter said anything else he turns to you"Hey, umm Kylie do you mind giving us some one on one talk?"he tells you as he pushes you away to the otherside of the room. Before you could say anything he goes back to Harry.

You knew something was going on, but you let it be. Taking out your books. School came and went, though after school your uncle Coulson informed you of a "club meeting"you went to the carrier to meet with the others. Though Spider-Man wasn't present, the others where dressed in the hero attire though without their mask on. Everyone was sitting in the meeting room with your uncle Fury holding. Spider-Man came in and the meeting was able to start. Everyone found out that Vemon was back.

"Obviously there is one way to handle this."Fury told everyone"Vemon needs to be taken down, right now, whatever it takes."

"You got it boss, just tell when and where"Luke agrees with him.

"I'll blast that goo boy into next week"Sam agrees as well.

"And what about who is inside it? You're going to blast him too?"Peter comes to the defense of Vemon.

"Him? Is there something you need to tell me?"Fury catches Peter's words.

"Peter?"you question him as well.

Peter was silent for a bit"Ok, I do know"he admits with an attitude"But I'm not telling"

"Some team player"Ava accuses him."Let me at him."

"Hey you can hang me upside down my toenails. I won't tell. I got a thing about secret identities."Peter defends himself.

"That's not the response I'm looking for kid."Fury tells him not happy at all.

"Listen guys let me take another shot at this solo."Peter tries to reason with everyone"I know I can find him and take care of things so nobody get hurts. Nick please?"he pleads with your uncle.

"Sorry can't do it."Fury tells him"This is a serious public threat. All hands on deck, as of now you're all on high alert. The minute you hear something you move."he tells everyone then looks over at Peter"But not you, keeping secrets from your own team is how your playing it. Then your off of the assignment all together."

"Ok Fury, I'll sit this one out"Peter agrees

"Mmmhmm"Fury gives him a suspicious look.

The meeting ended and everyone was dismissed. Everyone went off, you though went to follow Peter.

"Peter"you call to him.

He stops and turns around to you, you meet up with him"Yeah?"

"Peter, whatever burden you have on this matter. Please...please don't carry it yourself. Even if it to protect others. Even if it does involve a close one. Secrets aren't a good thing. So...if you want to tell me. Please, tell me. I'm here for you."you tell him firmly yet concerned as well.

Peter didn't know what to say, he could tell you. With the look you gave him, but he just couldn't not after what happen to weeks ago with Thor. Though this had nothing to do with, just the thought. He knew Venom was much more stronger then before fueled by Harry's dark emotions. Making up his mind, he places his hands on your shoulder, giving you a reassuring smile.

"Nothing to worry about Kylie."he tells you, before you could say anything else, he leaves quickly leaving you standing there in the hall.

The next day, Peter now Spider-Man was stacking out the Oscrop's building. He was sure Venom would be coming here. As he kept his attention on the building he didn't notice you coming behind him. Until he felt your shadow casting over him. He turns around surprised to find you.

"Spider-Man..."you had your arms crossed. He could read your face expression, it was an inscrutable expression one he could not fully read. Looking past the vacant expression of Spider-Man"So Venom is Harry?"

"What?! How did you?!"Spider-Man was surprised by the fact you knew."You won't tell?!"

Paying him no mind for his reaction, you stay focused on the building, when the sound an angerish growl came. Venom. He quickly starts to scale the wall. You waste no time as you follow him, Spider-Man trails behind you.

You both engage Venom in battle, Spider-Man crashes Venom through an underground lab in the building. Others down there including Harry's father Norman, Spider-Man did his best to hold Venom back.

"Mr. Osborn, don't worry sir I'll-"Spider-Man

"I'll break your soul"Venom tells his father.

"No, don't damage him."Norman steps inbetween Spider-Man and Venom"He's my son."

Spider-man froze up as well you, hearing the fact Norman knew that Harry was Venom. You and Spider-Man exchange glaces

"Harry it doesn't have to be there"Norman talks calmly to his son"Together we ca-ahhh"Venom attacks him with no care at all, as he flings him far across the room, Spider-Man was able to use his webs to redirect Venom before he threw him to far. Norman was instead thrown into one of his large containers.

"I know your in there Harry, stop hurting your dad"Spider-Man yells at his friend trying to get through to him. Thought it was cut short by the appearance of the others. Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger and Nova.

"Where coming for you Venom"White Tiger tells Venom.

Venom gives a screeching loud roar, as he starts on the attack. Nova comes in and flys into him from behind knocking to Iron Fist who charges up his chi and hits him knocking him into a large container.

"Geez what took you guys?"Spider-Man says sarcastically.

"Surprised we made out of your little prank so soon?"White Tiger shoots back at him.

"Forget it Tiger, we need to deal with this now."Power Man tells her, as he brings her back to focus on the mission at hand.

"No problem"Nova tells him, as he fires up and shoots a blast of energy at Venom, causing Venom pain.

"Whoa take it easy"Spider-Man tells him as he webs Nova's arms and point his blast elsewhere.

"What are you doing we got our orders?"Nova demanded an explanation from the Web head.

"I told you I can handle this, and no one has to get hurt"Spider-Man tells him."Uh-oh"he moves as Venom attack him. Spider-Man dodges, you come in and use your telekinesis to block Venom's attacks on Spider-Man.

"To late for that"Power Man tells Spider-Man. He goes and attacks Venom throwing him around then throws him at Iron Fist"Iron Fist over to you!"

Iron Fist gets ready"Ready!"just as Iron Fist goes to strike, Spider-Man comes and intercepts his attack. Pushing Iron Fist away.

"Sorry about that, had to be done."Spider-Man tells him.

Nova being irritated by Spider-Man's attempts to protect Venom goes over to him, in his face"What is your damage?Are you with us or against us?"

"Hey you forget there is someone inside that suit"Spider-Man tells him."You guys are clearly out for blood, it doesn't have to be this way."

"Afraid it does dork"White Tiger tells him"Who was lost in there is long gone. Time for my SHIELD issue tiger claws"she takes out a metal state of the arch tiger claw glove.

"I'm telling you, he's still in there"Spider-Man tries to pled with him.

Venom goes in again for the attack"Who every it is, we got out orders. Take him!"Power Man tells everyone, the rest of the gang goes in for the attack on Venom. While Spider-Man stood on the side lines.

"Tiger what are you doing!"Spider-Man protest.

"Our job!"Nova tells him as he blast Venom.

Not wanting your friends hurt, you go to help them but with less force. Venom then crashes through the floor.

"No!"Spider-Man looks at the happened.

"Where's Venom?"Power Man looks down the hole.

"You let him get away?"Spider-Man comes over asking the team.

"I can sense him...he has fled. But I don't know where he is."you tell him.

"Not exactly. I got a sample"White Tiger shows everyone the sample of Venom that was in her claw.

"Wh-what's going on here?"Norman comes"What are you-all of you doing in my lab?"he demands"Who asked any of you to interfere like this? You need to leave right now!"he looks at Spider-Man"That means you too."

Wasting no time and not wanting to anger Norman any more, you guys leave. Making your way to Midtown High. It was nighttime the clouds gathered as thunder and lighting started along with rain. The team makes it to the science room. Just the six of you. Everyone wanted to know what Spider-Man knew. While they talked you used your telepathy to search for Venom. Spider-Man finally admitted to Harry being Venom. Once he told everyone. No one was surprised nor upset. You could feel the relief that was lifted off Spider-Man's chest.

"Secrets are not a good burden to bare alone"you tell him, everyone looks at you"They are the worst, it allows you not trust in not just others but also yourself."

Everyone grew quiet, you walk over to Spider-Man you stand firmly infront of him, he couldn't really look at grab him by his jaw and make him look at you."Trust. We're all family here. You're family too. Don't feel alone, it's cold to be alone. And empty. No more secrets."you tell him firmly.

"Ok"he tells you straight out"No more"

You smile at him. He returns it under his mask. With that, Spider-Man told the others he could make an anti-vemon, if the others could be the look out for him. You went with him and assisted him with his work while the others went to look for the creature.

Though science was not your strong point you still where able to help out Spider-Man. Getting him the things he needed. You watched him as he worked. It was quiet with you both, though mainly with Spider-Man, he was focusing on what he need to do. He couldn't help but have you cross his mind a few times, you stood over his shoulder as started to finish up.

"You're very smart. Be proud"you tell him.

He blushes under his mask"Th-thanks"he tells you"And done"he tells you.

"Wonderful!"you hug him proudly. He stumbles but regains himself."Let's go."

You both hurry to the others, coming out. You find that Venom was here, seeing your friends injured"Spider-Man!"Venom calls to him, as he lunges at the wall crawler.

Spider-Man pushes you out of the way"You want me come and get me"he taunts Venom as he runs down the hall. Venom follows in hot pursuit, you wanted to follow but instead you go and help as well heal the others. You heal them as quickly as you could, at the sametime worrying about Spider-Man, you could sense him in battle with Venom, it was intense. Once you finished up with Power Man last, you fly yourself up while phasing through the building, to get to Spider-Man. It was raining hard, as you heard the rain drops pounding on the ceiling. You see Spider-Man engaging in the battle with Venom.

"Spider-Man!"you go kick Venom back away from him. You had a barge of kicks one after the other as you defend. Growing with the world's top spy was showing. You where able to hold Venom on a one on one, along with your strength you knocked him back. But that did not stop Venom he comes back more aggressively as he charges at you and Spider-Man. You both manged to dodge, but Venom was quick, using the goo on him. He unleashes it as it grabs hold of your ankle and slams you down, the goo then wraps around you. As it tries to suffocate you. You use your telekinesis to expand its hold on you, as you break through. Gasping for air, only for Venom to attack you.

"Gotcha!"Nova comes just in time to save you from his attack. He places you down.

"Thank you"you thank him, you both go back into the fight. While Spider-Man took the high ground as he searched the anti-venom. He found it, once he did Venom went after him. Luckily Spider-Man was able to dodge him, lighting hit Venom as he fell to the ground. Which caused the symbolist to weaken, Harry came through as he tried to fight it off.

But Venom overpowered him"Nova now!"Power Man tells him.

Nova takes a shot at Venom weakling him, Spider-Man goes in and injects the anti-venom into Venom. Venom throws him off, but you catch him just fine. Everyone watches, in just a few seconds Venom melted away destroyed. And Harry was left, Spider-Man gets up from your grasp and goes to his best friend.

You watch this touching scene. With the rain coming down, no one could tell if you where shedding tears or not.

After the Venom battle, things went back to normal. Back on the carrier, the others where training but put Spider-Man through a surprised training they had planned for him. While you where in meeting room looking at picture of your mother

"Oh, hello Peter"you greet him.

"Hey. Didn't see you in training?"he tells you as he touched his head but flinches due to the pain on his head from the training.

"I know. I had this to do. Here you."you get up as you place your hands on his head as you start to heal it.

"Thanks"he tells you.

"You're welcome."you start to hum to yourself.

Peter looks at you with a mild smile"How is Harry doing?"

"He's fine"

"That's good to hear, I'm glad. You did a good thing Peter. You're a wonderful person."

"...Oh, thank you."

"You're welcome. Peter, should a person be upset at a secret someone and you know they did keep from you because you have a feeling. Should you be upset at them, if they never told you. But they had a reason too?"

He gives you a questionable look as he tries to think about."Well, after what happen. I believe you shouldn't be upset at them. Because they did to protect you. And if they're not here anymore. You shouldn't be."he tells you.

You listen to his words"..."you smile"You're all done"you take your hands from his head. But he grabs hold of them, firmly. You look at him.

"Kylie...look I'm sorry if I keep...well...I'm just sorry. I know I kept saying sorry a great deal to you. And soon it will start to get old. It is to me. But I just want you to know that. I...don't ever want to hurt you. It's not right at all. You're to nice of a person to be put through that. And you risk yourself no matter what I do. Even when you're upset at me. You still stick by me."you listen to his honest words."What I'm saying...I mean...you're really...I mean...look if...I...you make better...I"he trips over his words.

You couldn't help but not laugh to yourself"You are very welcome Peter. I cherish you too. And I'm glad I can count on you."you give him a hug. Which he takes, then give him a friendly kiss on his cheek. Patting his chest affectionately, and leave him be.

He touches the side of his face where you kissed him. He kept his hand there, as he smiles to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Class and school just ended, you grab your things so you could go and meet with MJ and the rest of your friends, Peter who was in your class, you told him you would meet him and the others soon. Once you gathered your belongings, you leave and head to the out to the front of the school to meet up with them. As you walked down the halls, you passed the bulletin board, when something caught your eye. You read it as a smile came on your face. Quickly taking down the flyer you dart the opposing way the other students where going.

Ava and MJ look at the clock it read 20 minutes of school ending, normally you would be the first one or second here. And the fact you had not shown up was causing Ava mainly to worry.

"She shouldn't be taking this long."Ava crosses her arms, everyone could see she was worried it was written all over her face.

"Calm down, she'll be here"Luke tries to calming is anxious friend.

"It's been 20 minutes, she's suppose to be here."Ava tells him.

"Maybe she got called in to her uncle's office"Harry tells her.

"If that is the case he would have told"Ava tells him.

"She's got a point."MJ interjects"Her uncle normally tells us, besides Kylie isn't the type to not show up. It's not like her. We should go look for her."

"...She said it would only be awhile"Peter tells the others as he looks at his cellphone there was not even a call, normally you or Coulson would call to tell him or the others. But he got nothing, he was starting to get worried, he thought back to the last time it took you time to meet up with everyone. Something jut didn't seem right about it."..."

"And you didn't wait for her"Ava slightly lets out some of her anger at him"You're suppose to be the one responsible for her."she points an aggressive accusing finger at him

"Ava!"Luke calls to the impatient female teen as she couldn't waste any more time waiting for you. MJ goes to follow her along with Sam and Harry.

"I'm not waiting."Ava tells him, as they go inside, Luke, Danny and Peter follow.

Ava marches down to Coulson's office he was still in there when she came in, he looks up at her wondering what she wanted"Yes?"

"Coulson, have you seen Kylie?"she asks him"She hasn't made it to front of the school and now..."she looks at her watch"25 minutes have passed."

Hearing that Coulson stands up with alarm, slightly startling Ava but she regains herself."She's not with you?..."he takes out his phone and calls you, but you didn't pick up"This isn't good."he tells her calmly. As he moves from behind his desk, and hurries passed him out of his office to find the others there, he rushes right pass them, Ava follows him as well the others.

Harry and MJ try their best to keep up the hero teens"All this for Kylie?"Harry asks his red hair friend.

"..."MJ just shrugs her shoulders.

"Parker, want to explain to why you didn't keep better track of Kylie?"Coulson asks him.

"Well...I thought well..."Peter didn't know what to say.

"Good job"Sam berates him.

"Here is the plan, Danny and Luke you scoop the outer grounds, Ava take MJ with you to scoop the halls on the west side, Harry you and Nova go East, Parker you're with me, you hear anything call."Coulson tells everyone"Move."everyone breaks into their teams.

You come out the double doors, as you wave and thank the others in the room you tell them bye and leave. You look at what you had in your hands, you where truly excited about this, you couldn't wait to tell everyone, you hurry up and make outside. Knowing the others had to be worried about you, you run down the halls.

Reaching the front"Guys, guys!"you call to them all excitedly, only to find no one there"Guys?"you look around, the front of the school was empty. You would have called them if your phone had not died, so you had no way of finding out what happen to them. You turn around to go back and sit on the steps only to bump into someone. You rub your nose"I'm sorry"you tell them through small innocent laughs.

"Oh, no it was my fault I did not watch where I was going."the strange tells you in a slight husky voice it sounded like they had an accent.

You look up at them as they stood much taller then you, they give you a grin. You smile at them"It's alright. No harm done."

"That's good, what is a lovely young lady such as yourself doing out here by yourself?"the strange asks.

"I'm waiting for my friends"you tell him.

"I see, so you go to school here?"

"Yes, it's my first time at a real school."

"I'm sure it is, it seems that way. What do you have in your arms? You seem awfully excited about it."

You look at was in your arms"Yes, though I know I will be in trouble. I went to try out of this play, and I was able to get a part. I can't wait to tell my friends and family."

"Well congrats are inorder, did you get the lead?"

"No...they just needed someone because the one for this part had moved away. It's just a small part. But I can't wait."

"No part is small...Beowulf? That is a very marvelous poem. Have you heard of it?"

"No, I have not. But with a title like this. I know it will be great. Do you know of it?"

The strange nods his head"Yes, I do. It talks about the sins one commits and tries to hide, yet the cycle repeats itself. Through the offspring of the one that is to be a saint."

"...I'm not following."

"It is like this, everyone believes they are saint even the hero of the story. But that is not true, for they had done a horrible deed, being tempted by the darkness. And for that they paid the price, though you must find that out on your own."

"You are very passionate about this poem."

"...I believe you can say such a thing."

You look around still no sign of your friends"They are still not here."

"Do you have a phone to call them?"the strange asks.

"I do, but my phone is dead."

"A shame...in that case..."the stranger moves closer to you.

Back inside the school, everyone checked where they where suppose as they meet up back at Coulson's office. But there was no luck, until Peter's phone started to ring, he looks at the number, but he didn't know it. But he answered it and finds you on the other end.

"Kylie!? Where are you?"he demands from you.

Hearing you on the end, everyone though mainly who snatches the phone from Peter and slightly yells at you"Kylie! Where are you? School has been over for sometime, we've been looking for you for-you're where?"

You wave by to the strange man, just as he turns the corner, everyone comes busting out of the school. You turn and look at them, they make their way over to you, Coulson reaches you first.

"Kylie"MJ comes from behind and hugs you tightly.

"Hi..."you tell her and the others

"Don't hi me"Ava tells you sternly"Where were you?"she demands from you"I looked all over the school! Why didn't you pick up your phone?"

"...My phone died"you tell her"I...went to try out for..."you show her the flyer, she reads it while Coulson looks at you.

You look at him, and freeze up. He gives you a displeasure and upsetting look. You knew he had to inform your uncle about what happened. He was also upset about you not telling anyone at all.

"A play?"Ava breaks the look Coulson had on you"You went for a play?!"she kept raising her voice at you. You drop your head,unable to say anything. You knew she was just in a panic being worried over you. And this was her way of showing it. You knew you had caused the others to worry as well. Before Ava could say anything, Coulson interjects.

"I think it's best that you be taken home Kylie. Ava, Luke, Danny, and Sam. Take her home"he tells the others.

"On it."Luke tells him, he and the others take you back "home". Once on the carrier, you had to face your uncle who was just as upset, but not as much as Ava. Once the hot part was done, you just stayed in your room.

The others where outside"Should we?"Sam asks them.

"...Maybe not now"Luke tells him as he pushes them away, though Ava stayed a bit longer feeling regret for how she acted towards you. She had her reasons why, but she saw the look you gave her. And she knew she was going to far. Sighing she goes and follows the rest.

Peter now Spider-Man makes it to the carrier, just as he came on board. He was called to see Fury in the meeting room. Along with Coulson. No one else was there.

"Look, I take full responsibility for Kylie. I was the one who needed to watch her but I didn't so don't be harsh on her."he tells them.

"Calm down kid"Fury tells him.

Spider-Man looks at him the Coulson"Sit"Coulson tells him.

Spider-Man does just that"Pay very close attention"Fury tells him"No matter what, I don't want Kylie out of your sight, she can't be not on school grounds or after school. Someone was spotted talking to her after school. We couldn't get a good at their face. But I need you to be on toes, whoever this person is. Spider-Man I'm counting on you to protect Kylie."

Spider-Man didn't know what to say to that he was in awe though he also had many questions now in his mind. But he knew he couldn't ask them even if he wanted too. The look Nick gave him was just enough. It was quiet with him and the other two men, but he understood"...Ok"


	11. Chapter 11

After what happen with you at school, you where on tight watch. Only allowed to go to school, then your practice for the play and finally back to the carrier. Fury took away you doing a few missions, you didn't argue you knowing he was still upset about this. The others knew you where still in trouble with Fury. Ava did come around to say she was sorry for her anger towards that day. She was happy you where able to a part in the play, things mended with the two of you. She did explain to you why she was worried over you, though she didn't fully tell you all the way. You knew she meant well, ever since you meet her, she can act like your uncle but other times she acts like a sister you never had. Just looking out for you.

While the others went on missions you just trained on your skills, while your uncle and Coulson tried to search more on this mystery man that you meet you. They did not ask you about him, but they had a feeling on who it could be. MJ called you to see how your lockdown as she called it was going. She had informed you about her job offer with Jameson. Harry called as well to check up on you, you where grateful to have such wonderful non-powered friends.

You where on lock down, for a good two weeks, once it was over it became a snow day. School became cancelled, but not for you and your superfriends. Coulson wanted you five to go pick up Spider-Man for a mandatory snow-day training. So the five of you went, though Nova had a different idea, he along with the others including, decided to play a prank on Peter. Nova called him on his communicator telling him there was a Skull invasion and that you guys could not hold them back.

You did your best to hold in your laugh, so Power Man had to cover your mouth. Once Peter now dressed as Spider-Man opened up his room window, you guys each throw snowballs at him, as he falls down to the ground. Nova takes a picture of this, everyone laughed, though Spider-Man was not thrilled about this.

You apologized to him, as you go and help him. White Tiger then informs him what Coulson wants you guys to do as a team. Much to Spider-Man's carnage. So Nova had a better idea, instead of going to do the training you instead went to an isolated tropical island. You where extremely excited, as the Shield jet landed, the others went out, while you where still putting on your swim suit. Once you finished putting your hair up in a ponytail, you waste no time as you come flying out of th jet, with your beach bucket in hand.

The others where in the water playing when Luke spotted you as you landed on the beach. Your swimsuit was black one piece one-shoulder monokini with minimal back coverage, though you had a white swim shorts that covered lower part of your suit, since Ava wanted you to wear it, you kept your hair up in a messy ponytail.

"Eh, Kylie don't stray to far!"Luke tells you, you stop and look to him and nod your head and continue running along the beach.

"Kylie looks so amazing."Sam comments you, only for Luke to dunk him under.

You didn't stare to far from the others, when you found your spot and place your bucket down using your kinesis to look for shells or anything interesting. Unaware of eyes watching you behind the trees.

"This looks like a good one."you pick up a shimmering shell, and hold it up to the light.

"Hello."a child's voice comes from behind you.

Unaware of their presence you turn around quickly to find a young boy with bowl cut brown hair style dressed in a strip green and dark green shirt and khaki pants.

"Oh, hello."you greet the child as you look around, not seeing anyone at all then back at him"Are you here all alone?"

"...Are you collecting sea shells?"the little boy asks you as he goes over to your bucket"Wow you neat."

You look at him, and just look around you where sure tha Sam said that this place was empty, though wondered how a little boy could be here"Hey"he pulls on your hand, causing you stop your thinking as you look at him. He smiles at you"Can I help you collect shells? Please?"he pleads with you.

"...Uh...yeah sure."you smile at him.

"Great"he starts to pull you with him"I know a really good spot where we can go, come on" he tells you, you go along with him, not wanting to leave a young boy alone by himself.

Over with the others, they had came out of the water and just enjoyed their time while engaging in a volleyball game. Which required no powers though Ava included skills, as they played. Peter noticed you where not back yet. Seeing what happened last time with you and school he started to worry.

"Hey, guys Kylie isn't back yet. Should she be taking this long?"he asks his teammates.

"She's just being one with beach"Danny tells him.

"Kylie loves the beach, she's just probably really into collecting her shells. It's her...favorite memory"Luke tells his brown haired friend.

"Favorite memory?"Peter inquires.

"..."the others look at eachother then back at Peter who was wondering what they all knew.

"...Kylie's mother use to take her to the beach when she was younger collecting shells which they would turn into necklaces. It's something that brings back good memories for her."Ava tells him.

Peter looks at her, then at the rest each one had a sympathetic look on their faces. Peter understood well enough about favorite memories, and places. He had them for his uncle Ben.

"Oh"Peter the way you went.

You followed Sandy where he took you, which was further away from your friends. You knew you shouldn't have wondered off so far from them. But you knew your duty for protecting those who could not came first. Sandy was very happy having you with him, it showed. You also noticed his grip on you was pretty tight for a child his age.

"Umm, Sandy why we going in there."you stop in your tracks, making him stop as well.

He turns and looks at you then back at where he was taking you. It was a into the heart of the island."What's wrong?"he asks you

You look at trees then at the boy"I really shouldn't go in there. Infact I-"

Sandy's grabs your other hand, he looks at you with pleading eyes"Please. I'm so lonely."

You look at him, the look he gave you reminded you of how you felt when you where years ago at the lost of your mother. You understood well enough. But still, Sandy saw your hesitant expression. Before you could say anything, his grip got really tight that you felt it.

"Ow..."you look at him, he gave you scowling look.

"You said we would find shells together, now you want to leave me!"he raises his voice to you.

"Sandy...please let me go."you tell him as you try to get your hands back, but his grip got tighter.

"No!"he tells you as his voice got deeper. You struggle with him, you didn't want to hurt him so you use your kinesis and push him back just a bit as you stumble back but regain yourself.

"Sandy? Are you ok?"you asks him as you see him lying there on the sand. You slowly go over to him him, when his body fused with the sand. This surprised you, as you couldn't believe this. Next thing you felt sand under you start to move, you quickly fly off the ground, and look around. Only for the sand to follow you, you where lucky enough to dodge most of it. But you get caught any way. You struggle to get out, the sand brings you close to it, as a head forms of a man with short cut brown wearing the samething Sandy wore though for someone his size.

"You're not going anywhere."he tells you with a smile. Before you could scream or say anything, sand came and engulfed you.

Back with the others, the game had finished and still no sign of you at all. "Well, that's game"Luke tells everyone as the ball goes into the trees, Peter goes to get it only to be frighten by a voice that sounded like you as well a ghostly version of you. Which frighten him, he runs back to the others and tells him.

"P-Peter"your voice echos.

Everyone looks and see you, though not exactly, it was more a ghostly form of you as it was light purple. It flicked a bit as it tried to get stabled.

"Kylie's Astral Form?"Luke realized this, he soon became alarmed, you kept calling out to Peter. Everyone could tell you where quite frantic, trying figure out where you were. You kept calling for Peter. Who stood up and went over to your form.

"Kylie what is it? I'm right here?"he ask as he tried to keep his tension from over flowing, your form just kept looking around as you called for him. He reached out to touch it only for you to vanish in the thin. He quickly turns around to his friends, then runs passed them, they follow him. He makes it to where you had went"Kylie!Kylie!"he yells for you, and got nothing back. He noticed your blue bucket not to far from him. He hurries to it, as he sees it filled with seashells.

The others comes soon after, and noticed you where not here.

"This is bad"Sam looks around not spotting you.

"Look"Danny points, everyone looks and sees your foots prints along with another.

"Kylie!"Ava panics as she gasps, she waste no time and runs back to the jet, Luke follows her along with the others. She changes into her White Tiger persona along with the others in their hero persona. Wasting no time she goes right into the heart of the island jungle, with the others behind her.

_"Mommy, mommy look it!"a little girl holds a shell in her hands, her mother a woman with dark skin shimmering skin almost the same color as her daughters, her mother looked human but had some inhuman features such as her illuminating slanted golden pupliless eyes which her young daughter had inhearted as well, her unusual thick black hair just like night itself that had golden highlights in it, she also had pointy ears as well protruding little fangs that rested on her lip, her facial features where very sharp, she had a dark color tattoo over her left eye. She stood at average height for someone of her race though she was a good height for the humans, her mother was dressed in simple casual shorts with a tank top. She looks down at her little daughter, an almost splitting image of herself._

_Her daughter though had pupil golden eyes with her dark hair though her tips where golden not running through her hair, which was tied in two pig tails, her daughter had her skin complexion though a few shades lighter due to her lineage. Her daughter was dressed in simple overalls with a green shirt, the mother goes and looks at the shell her daughter was holding._

_"Look mommy, look at it!"the daughter was thrilled about her finding. The mother couldn't help but not smile at her child, who was filled with such wonder, her daughter gave it to her mother then soon found another shell after another collecting the, with great pleasure. Like a kid in the candy store. She kept piling one shell after another in her mothers hands._

_The mother could tell that, her daughter enjoyed this very much. As did the mother, this was there time, and there time alone. Something they would do, when the mother had down time, her daughter looked forward to it all the time, even if she was only three. It didn't matter how small of time, it was there time. The daughter ran ahead of her mother only to turn back and look to see that her mother was not far behind. _

"...M-mommy"you say to yourself, unconsciously.

Unknown best to your, you where laying on the top of a table of a temple with sand holding you down. "Sandy" as he called himself had knocked unconsciously. Down below "Sandy"who introduced himself to your friends as Flint Marko told them he had you, and he was going to keep you with him or worse he set you up in a self made timer as sand fell on you,if they did not play with him. He used his sand based powers and created a maze for them to get through.

As the sand covered, you thought of your mother, and your time with her. Her smile you barely remembered but tried your best, you see her in your mind, as she starts to walk away from you, and you call out to her, only for her vanish. You stand there all alone, when you felt a dark cold present, unsure what it was, you didn't like it one bit, you try to run from it. Only for it come and engulf you, as you scream.

You shoot up screaming, which cause a huge amount of energy to be released from you. Causing whatever was around you to be effected. With others who where fighting Flint, they felt it. Though it helped them as it took care of Flint, they where able to make it to you. You sit up very lethargic, your body goes forward as you fall down. Only for Spider-Man to catch you just in time.

"Easy Kylie, easy I've got you."he tells you softly.

You slowly curl up as you turn more into his arms, he just looks at you.

"We got a go"Power Man tells him.

"Yeah,"Spider-Man holds onto you tightly as he and his team make their way to the craft they get inside. Spider-Man looks for a place to put you.

"Here"Danny tells him, he comes and takes you from him, as he holds you in his arms. Seeing you where fine, Spider-Man starts the craft and leaves the island.

Nick looks down at his niece, after the stunt that his team pulled he had them go through a "scrubbing" treatment as their punishment, though you where taken to receive help. Everything was fine, yet you had still to wake up. He just looks down at you, he was upset for the team for going off. After what Luke had told him how you emitted a large amount of energy, it was the samething all over again with, when you were younger.

"Umm, Nick?"Peter calls to him, Nick turns and sees him at the door. He gives Nick a half smile, then looks at you. "Is she going to be ok?"

"Yeah, she is. Kylie is tough. Had a nice shower?"he sarcastically asks the teen.

Much to Peter irritation, though he deserved it."Very much"

"Here"Nick hands tosses him something as he leaves, Peter catches it as he looks and sees it was a seashell bracelet"Found it in her bucket. I'm guessing it's for you."

With that Nick leaves you with Peter. Peter looks at the bracelet he smiles at it affectionately, he looks back at you. You still had not woken up yet, he gives you a downcast look. He pulls up a seat, and pulls it close to your bedside.

Elsewhere, in a dark and brooding place, a figure was waiting, as another one came in though this one was more lenky then the other that stood with power.

"Do you have what I've asked for?"the more powerful figure asked with a bit of an accent.

"Yes, as you requested."the lanky figure hands them what they wanted. A small vile tube.

"...You've done well, doctor."

"It will do what you want. Though I must say I am surprised by this. Interested in one them? Why so?"

"Tell me doctor, you have heard of poem Beowulf?"

"...Yes, I am familiar with it, why?"

"The poem talks about much, love, honor, pride a kingdom, strength. But what stands out for me is more...the lies that are hidden, but comes to light...and as of now doctor. A sin has been hidden for years, and must be brought to light."


	12. Chapter 12

It was now lunch time at school, as others went to enjoy their break, you on the other hand had to meet up with those in the play, during the time you found out a few changes where done to the play. You had been doing this since lunch for at least a week and a half, even after school which Peter had to stay and wait for you, though he was not allowed inside. You took your small role very seriously, and you also enjoyed it. Locking yourself in your room, or you would miss training to go and practice. You couldn't wait for opening night of the play which was in just two days. You had informed everyone about your performance even though, they already knew about it. You still wanted to make sure they remembered. All your friends told that they would be there to see you preform, but whom you really wanted to be there was your uncle, hoping that he could take just one break and see you preform. He never really told if he was or not, but you kept your fingers crossed.

Today for rehearsal everyone was being given their costume to wear, you where thrilled to have yours it was stunning. You tried it on as you admired yourself in it. You felt so gitty inside, like a million bubbles where popping all at once. You wanted to prance around in it, but you knew better. You twirl around a few times, when you where called back to the others.

"Alright let's get started we have a sort amount of time."the director of the play tells you.

Every cast member was dressed in their costume, they all looked so stunning in your eyes. But you focus once they call your name.

"And 1,2..."the director tells you.

You swallow hard but calm yourself as you stood center stage as the light beamed on you.

Peter sighs to himself as he sat outside the doors, as he waited for you. Doing nothing but his homework which he didn't mind but would have liked to have been out in the city stopping crime. But he was responsible for you and after what happened last time and what Nick told him about you. He would rather you be safe since you are part of his team and his friend. Though he wished he could go inside instead of being left out here on the floor. No one was in school anymore, everyone left for the day besides the janitor.

It had been at least a good hour and half as he waited. He looks over his shoulder at the doors but they where not open. Groaning to himself at how broad he was, even Coluson left. Peter knew he could easily go to the science lab for a bit, but then if he did and you came out and there was no sight of him, and you wondered off he could only imagine what would happen to him if he did at. He could only imagine what your uncle would do, the thought just sent chills down his spine.

"Her uncle is a world class spy, you would think he have ever eye watching her...man I really need to go to restroom."Peter says to himself as he looks down the hall.

As he looked an eerie presence watched him, when he felt it. He turns the way of the vibe only to see nothing."...Ok, weird."Peter says to himself"..."

With you inside, you group finally finishes the rehearsal. Which everyone applause too."Alright let's get out of these clothes"one girl says.

Everyone agrees but you really wanted to stay in yours, but knew you couldn't. You go and change back into your clothes for school. You where the last one done, as you put your clothes away, the others say bye to you, you do the same and wave to them. Hanging up your clothes you quickly grab your bookbag, and hurry to meet Peter. You knew he was waiting out there for a good amount of time, and you felt bad about it. But you also enjoyed it, just as you reach the doors, you realized that you forgot your books, and communicator.

"Peter!"you call to him as you open the doors, he moved just in time before you hit him with them.

He gets up quickly ready to go"Yeah, ready?"he asks you.

"In a bit I forgot my stuff, come on in here I don't want you waiting out here."you tell him, as you grab hold of him and pull him inside. He had no choice but to follow you inside the auditorium. You take him to the stage.

"Wait here"you tell him. As you go to the back to get your things. Peter does as you asks, he looks around, you guys had been doing some work here. The stage was looking pretty good. Though he was use to others looking at him as Spider-Man, for some reason just being on this stage made him feel a bit nervous. When something caught his eye.

You make your way back to where you think you left your belongings. It was a dressing room, you look through a few things. You didn't find anything yet"It has to be here."you tell yourself.

As you looked someone or something was watching you in shadows. Though you paid no mind to it. "Oh, there you two are."you noticed your two missing items. You go and get them, picking them up. You turn around, to hear music being played. You knew it was the music for the play. You hurry back to find that Peter had started it. He was going frantic as he was trying to turn it off, you couldn't help but chuckle at this.

You causally go over to him, he felt your presence he looks at you"Sorry, I'll turn it off right now."he tells you.

You roll your eyes instead and grab his hands pulling him with you to the middle of the stage, standing infront of him, face to face. You do a curtsey to him, he didn't really get but does it back. You laugh at what he did. Taking one of hands you hold it up as you place the palm of your hand on his, you stand to his side, and slowly start to move in a circle your force made him move as well. Your golden just looked into his blue ones, using them to guide his movement to sync with yours. His eyes never left yours, he didn't really know what was going on, but he knew you guiding him. You went around in a circle, you then switched to his other hand and went the other way, your eyes still not leaving his. As you both danced to the music. You then hold onto his hand tightly as you spin yourself around under his. He soon caught on, once you stopped, it was a some sort of renaissance dance, which matched the music in a way.

"..."you laugh a bit. As you spin yourself again, this time he helped you. Once you stopped, he takes hold of you with the hand you did not use, and using the other hand he holds onto yours. You both dance, though he was not very light on his feet. He stepped on yours a few times, but that was ok. You both just laughed it off.

"Guess I'm only good at being a hero."he tells you with a quirky smile.

"No"you tell him

He spins you around, and catches you"So this is the music for the play?"

"Yep, it's lovely isn't?"you tell him

"Not my choice really, but hey, everyone had their thing. So ready for it? I'm surprised your not nervous."he asks you.

"I can't wait, I'm just so thrilled, plus all my friends will be there. Even if is a small part."

"Big, small. It's a part, just like science no chemical is less important then another."

"I don't know much about science, but you're right."you agree with him.

"...So...umm...how long are we going to keep...umm...this going?"he asks you.

You look around"Oh, we can stop."you tell him"If you want too."

Just as you where about to "No" he, jerks you back to him quickly causing you to ram into him. Making the both of you topal over and fall right off the stage."So much for Spidy Senses."he grunts."You ok?"

He looks to see you hovering the air right above him. You give him a warm smile, he just looks right at you"Are you ok, Peter?"you asks him.

He didn't say anything, infact he blocks out what you where asking and even a joke you threw in there. Which you laughed at, you stayed hovered in the air as you sit up. Peter gets up all the way, you where still laughing. It was a cute one, he always found it amazing how you where able to be upbeat in almost anything. Something was tugging at him inside, he didn't know what it was. But as he looked at you, he felt warm. You slowly calm your laughter down, you look at your brown hair friend.

"Sorry"you apologize to him with a smile.

"No, it was pretty funny..."Peter tells you with a smile back.

You stop hovering and plant your feet on the ground. Once you do, Peter pulls you into a warm embrace. This took you by surprise, but you didn't mind. You give him a friendly hug back.

"...Kylie..."Peter calls to you.

"Yes, what is it?"you asks him with a smile.

"..."Peter didn't say anything after that, he just held onto you, you were not really sure why. But you assumed he just needed a hug. So you tenderly pat him on his back. Peter let's you go slowly, you still had on your same smile

"Feel better?"you asks him.

"...Ky-"

"Hey you two, I need to clean this place so ya gotta go."The janitor comes in.

"Yes, we will. Come on Peter"you tell him as you grab your things and his hand, and leave.

You two make your way outside of the school, the sun was almost done setting. Night was upon the city in any minute."Well that was fun."you look at the school, then back at Peter"We should do that more often."

Peter didn't look at you, you noticed this he seem a bit distributed like something was troubling him"Peter?"you touch him.

He snaps out of it and looks at you, you where worried. He shakes it off"Sorry, just thinking of the big math test."he tells you.

"...Ok"

"Let's...umm...get you home"he tells you.

He took you the place where Luke would pick you up from. Though before that, you grew hungry so you both went to get something to eat. You wanted corndogs, while you waited for Peter to place the order you went to the restroom. When you came out as you dried your hands, you bumped into someone."Oh, sorry."

"That is alrig-Oh it's you."a familiar deep accent voice says to you.

You look up and find the person whom you bumped into awhile back, you smile at him"Hello, how are you."

"I am fine, we always seem to be bumping into one another. It must be fate"he tells you.

You laugh at what you thought was a joke"It must be."

"How is the play going?"he asks you.

"Oh, well. It's going to be in two days, why don't you come?"

"That sounds lovely, I like to be there."he tells you.

"Wonderful, the time is at 7:00pm."

"I will be there...ummm your name again my dear?"

"Kylie"you tell him with a smile.

"Kylie, what a wonderful name you have. And a smile."he tells you"I will be there."

"Thank you"

"Well, I better be going then. Have a wonderful evening."he tips his hat to you. As he leaves you quickly asks what his name him, he tells you it though it was hard to hear due to the noise from outside. Once he left Peter comes with your food, he sees you looking at the glass door.

"What are you looking at?"he asks you.

You turn to him, and see your food. Thanking him you take hold of if and start to eat"A friend of mine, that's coming to my play."

"A friend? Well that's good."Peter.

You swallow"Yes, everyone will be there now."

"Hey, Peter...Kylie"Luke calls for you both, you two look and see him looking around for you two. You flag him. As you go over to him, Peter looks back the way you where just looking wondering who this friend was.

Your"friend"walks along the streets making sure he kept a low profile, he then goes into a dark ally. He then looks up in the sky a menacing smile comes to his lips"...All these years Fury, you've tried to hold onto what is rightfully mind. My blood runs through her veins"he takes out a the small vile of liquid he had."...Sins cannot be hidden forever. Soon my child..."


	13. Chapter 13

Up in the Helicarrier, Nick Fury was watching the monitors for anything suspicious, when one of his agents came running over to him. They salute him as they hand him two things one was a flyer about Midtowns High Schools' play that was happening tonight, he read the top corner that had his name on it. To Uncle Fury. He knew that it was from is niece, she must have left it for him. He knew well she was in the play which he couldn't be more happier about, she had asked him many times to come but he was not able to go. Looking at the flyer he knew this was her last attempt for him to come. He sighs tucking it away, taking the second item in his agent's hand. As he plugs it in bringing up the information looking at the pictures his eyes widen.

* * *

><p>Down at the High School, you peep around the corner at the full house for the performance tonight. A rush of nervousness came over you as you gulp down hard, crime fighting was easier than this. Though you had been rehearsing for awhile now, and you knew all your lines. Now was the big moment, looking in the crowd you saw MJ and Harry there, along with Ava, Danny, Sam, Luke as well Coulson. Seeing them all there set you at ease. But there was no sign of your uncle at all, which made your heart drop.<p>

"Alright, everyone everyone come now gather around."the director claps loudly for everyone to come, which they do, gathering around him. Everyone was dressed in their proper costume, make up and hair nicely done."Now, we've been waiting for this day, I know all of you will shine brighter than any star out there. We shall make this play come to life, we shall transport our audience back into time. They shall feel the joy, saddens and agony of this story. Now all of you know everyone plays a role an important role in any play. So get out there and shine, shine glorious stars!"

Everyone cheers from his flamboyant speech, you just clap feeling a bit nervous as you hold your stomach. Patting it to stay calm, when someone taps you, turn to them.

It was one of the cast, they thumb over their shoulder."Someone who's your friend is here for you."they tell you."Better hurry up though, we go on in just a bit."Your eyes lite up as you thank them and quickly make your way over to where your guest was.

You knew it had to be your uncle, he came. So he did change his mind."Uncle you came."you happily call to him. Only to find it wasn't him, but instead the one whom you had meet a few times before. The man with the accent, dressed as always in his trench coat and hat that pretty much hide him. He was holding a flowers for you. When he saw the look on your face a bit disappointed even if you did smile at him.

"You look lovely though why do you look so disappointed?"he asks.

"...Please do not take this any way as an offense to you. But I was hoping for my uncle to be here."you confess to him, looking away.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to disappoint you."he apologizes to you.

You shake your head no."It's not you, but I am glad you came."you tell him.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. Here I hope you don't mind, I got you a little something."he holds out the bouquet of flowers to you, which made you smile. Inhaling their lovely scent.

"Thank you, their lovely."you tell him.

"You are welcome, I thought lovely flowers for a lovely one such as yourself."he then plucks one of the flowers and places it in your hair."There much better."you couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Back with the audiences, MJ and Harry where sitting with Ava and the others. Looking over the program, at the different acts, as well those who where playing certain parts with their picture by the certain part.<p>

"Ah, found her."Sam tells everyone pointing to the picture of you. He then takes out a pen and draws a heart around you with his name next to it. Satisfied. Only for Luke to elbow him."What?"Sam looks at him, as he gestures to Coulson who sat a row above them right over Sam, who looks up at the agent, that cast a scowling look at him. Which made Sam give him a nervous smile.

"Did I miss anything?"Peter comes sliding in next to Sam.

"Nope hasn't started yet."Luke tells him.

"That's good."Peter sighs, he then notices Sam's design around you, making him grunt. Which Sam looks up at him with a cocky smile.

"Jealous much?"he raises any eyebrow to him, with a smug look.

"..."Peter rolls his eyes, but turns forward when the lights started to go dim, the director steps out, as he introduces himself and and explains just a tad bit about the play, with that he leaves and everyone claps, as the music went on as cue the applause quietly go away. A bit of fog came out around the floor, as Celtic music started to play, an over head light soon lite up as there stood a hooded figure dressed in royal purple and white off the shoulders Kathryn Chemise Gown with a long dark green hooded clock. Your hair was was put in a ponytail that was braided with your bangs framing your face nicely, along with silver chain crown with tear drop purple jewel. You smile at everyone as you remember your lines. Peter was in awe at the sight of you.

"Weary travelers, I have a story to tell. It is a story about bravery then it is not. For this story comes at a price, a prince many have fallen victim too. How thy sins that are left buried catch up with us all. How one wrong mistake can lead to a life time of sheer consequences."you speak elegantly to everyone, as they tune into your every word, while you made sure not slip up on anything.

As you spoke a few more lines, the music changed and you began to sing a harmonious melody.

"She's really good."Ava whispers to Luke who nods his head in agreement.

"Who knew she had it in her."Luke.

"I told her she would be just fine."MJ tells Harry, who nods his head in agreement as he stayed focused on you.

As your spotlight started to go dim, and you slowly exit the stage leaving everyone applauds for you, Sam of course whistles. As the music started to settle the play started up.

Back behind the curtains, you exhale heavily as you smile at your accomplishment. This was going to be fine, you just knew it.

The play went on for the first half, you came in to dismiss everyone for intermission.

* * *

><p>Sitting down in the dressing room with the others you look at the flowers your friend had given you, as you sniff them once more. Though you sniffed to hard, that it made you cough just a bit but you laugh it off. When someone called your name, getting up quickly only to grab your head from the after math. Shaking that off you go over to them.<p>

Outside during the intermission, MJ and the others where enjoying refreshments talking about the play, though Sam was more so on the topic about you, fawning over. Much to everyone's irritation.

"Who would have thought Kylie had vocals like that. Girl sure is hiding a lot."Luke tells everyone.

"Her voice can calm any savage beast."Danny agrees."And enlighten any soul."

"She should do this as a career."MJ throws in. She then looks over at clock."We better get back in there though, I think the play is starting. "

Everyone agrees, as they pile in along with others. Peter stops when felt his spider sense go offa bit, turning he looks to see where it was coming from, when he noticed some man in a coat that he got an eerie vibe from. Going inside the auditorium, just as he was about to follow Luke comes to get him.

"Come on man, you're going to miss it."he tells him. Taking the teen in.

Outside Coulson was on his communicator talking with Fury."...Hmm, yes alright..understood."the talk ends as Coulson silently makes his way out and to the back of the stage. Slipping in, keeping his eyes on those around and for anything suspicious, quietly he makes his way over to the dressing vanity, where he spotted your bouquet of flowers, quickly he takes a petal off one of them as he slips into the shadows before he was spotted taking a quick picture of it he sends it back over.

"..."he sits and waits, as he listens to you sign again, he couldn't help but smile. Fury sure was missing out something special. Hearing a small beeping noise, he takes out his phone and looks over what he sent."Oh no..."he became worried looking up at where you stood. Quickly he take out his phone to alert the others.

Over in the audience Ava, Danny, Luke, Sam and Peter's S.H.I.E.L.D. communicators go off, they quickly quiet them but leave all at once. Outside, you saw them rush off which sadden you but you still had a show to do. So you kept doing it, that is until something hit you, you weren't sure where it came from as it started to effect you, you do your best to fight it off but it wasn't working. Everything in your body started to feel like it was on fire, memories of your mother came flashing through as well of your Uncle Fury, along with new memories you weren't really sure. They seem to involve your mother, and younger you along with a man who wasn't your uncle. No it was a different man, someone who looked as if they had been in your life all this time.

Images of you, your mother and this man like a family having good times. But then screams came as something inside you felt like you where being torn away from both your mother and this man. This feeling was so overwhelming. Those in the audience saw this as they became worried and unsure on what was happening.

Outside the auditorium, Ava and the others got their message from Coulson each of them in shock on what they where told.

"But did he even get passed?"Ava was still in disbelief as she and the others suited up.

"It doesn't matter how, all that matters is Kylie's in big trouble and we ha-"Luke was cut off by the screams of others from inside.

"To late."Sam, wasting no time all of them burst back inside and to their horror they find the place as people run out in fright you destroying the place.

"Kylie! Stop!"the team yells as they hurry and make their way towards you, only for you swipe your hand using your telekinesis to push them back in different directions.

"Ow"Sam rubs his head.

"It's taking effect on her."Peter tells everyone."We have to snap her out of it."

"We know."Ava yells at him, as she along with the others go back in, you levitated yourself off the floor your eyes glowed waving your hands you flung anything at them with great force. Luckily they moved out the way just in time.

"Kylie come on girl snap out of it!"Luke smashes at what you had thrown at him.

"Kylie listen, it's us!"Ava tries to get through to you, but it was no use. With your back turned, only for you quickly turn around and block Iron Fist kick at you, grabbing his leg, you throw him with such fury into the wall.

"Whoa!"Sam eyes wide at the amount of strength you used. Everyone was use to being delicate but this was not.

Turn your attention back to the others they slightly flinch from your deadly glare. But they held their ground.

"Kylie, what's wrong?"Spider Man comes forward, putting his hands up to show he was not going to do anything to you. But that didn't stop you, in a quick flash something dark wrapped around him, he looks and finds his own shadow wrapping around him. As it became tighter and tighter. Crushing him.

"Spider-Man!"Nova, Power Man and White Tiger yell to him, as they watch the life being squeezed out of him.

"Enough!"a thick voice booms. Which made you stop and drop Spider Man as he gasped for air, he falls down his teammates come to him. Hearing a menacing chuckle. The man whom Spider-Man saw dressed in his long trench coat comes out."Fury thought he could keep what is rightfully mine away from me. I am surprised though, he hide her well. I am grateful that my bloodline will continue."he begins to take off his attire to revel Red Skull.

Slowly you drop down to his side, as he places a affection hand upon your shoulder, you look up at him with smile. Though no one could see it as he smiled at you, then turns to look back at the others.

"Kylie..."Spider-Man calls to you weakly.

"Shall we go?"he looks at you, which you obediently obey nodding your head, before anyone could do anything, with one last attack you and the Red Skull leave.


	14. Chapter 14

Red Skull stood with great authority infront of all his men, soldiers, his followers for his organization: HYDRA. The men stood in absolute respect though some where of fear stance looking up to their leader. The Red Skull's cold and power hungry eyes looked down at his, as he gave his speech. Next to him was another of his suburbanites, MODAK, a giant head that used a hoovering chair to himself stood off to the side.

"My fellow solider, a new day has come for HYDRA. We have been given one the best weapons as I speak, one of my own blood whom will strike fear and submission into the hearts that will tremble. Freedom will no longer be in their minds, this great force will make even the mighty fall."Red Skull pauses looking around,he continues."Like tyrants before, will turn over in their graves, our newest asset will pave our way to full conquest."He holds out his hand looking to his right with a menacing pride smile on. The sound of hard heels coming to him echoed through out the base."HYRDA, our newest addition, my newest head to HYDRA..."a slim delicate feminine hand reaches out which Red Skull held tightly."My daughter Kylie Shmidit but the world will soon know her as Succubus. As her namesake she will allure others and destroy all who stand in our way!"

You stood their next to your father, listening to his words as they resonate with you. You couldn't help but lavish in his words, a menacing smile comes across your lips. Here you stood infront of everyone, the power and dominance filled you with a sense of pleasure. That set you to new heights, anything in your way you make them bow to you. Your golden eyes slide over to your father as kept on with his speech. He was a powerful and imposing figure, that his men below your feet feared him yet respected but it was through this source of fear. This new feeling you never felt before became like a drug, you wanted more and more. The burning sensation was unquenchable. As the men salute and yell Hail HYDRA.

* * *

><p><strong>#17 Years Ago#<strong>

**The doors burst open as SHIELD agents rushed in with their weapons drawn, Nick led the front his gun pointed."Hands up!"he points to the members of HYDRA. As they where overwhelmed by soldiers, there was no way out. And all the HYDRA members could do was surrender. Putting up their hands, Fury's men quickly took them into custody, while a few others fanned out around the base, to make sure others where not hiding. Fury had another agenda. Putting away his weapon, he makes his way to the core of the place, after getting a tip from his undercover agent, he found out that that HYDRA was working on something. He wasn't sure what it was, but from the look of this base it had to do with either genetics or some sort of bio experiment. Either way it was a threat to the world he had to put a stop to. Coming to the right location, on cue one of his men quickly bypass the code as the large metal doors open. **

**Stepping inside he finds a experimental medical room, beakers and tubes everywhere, computers the works. Signaling his men, they fan out some went to the computers, others took pictures while the rest started to place bombs all around the area. Watching with a keen eye Fury made sure his men did their job, when one of his men call for him to come over as they found something. Making his way over to his solider.  
><strong>

**"Sir, we found this...you might want to see."they tell him, Fury could sense the surprise in their voice even if they tired to hide it. Looking to see what it was, there was a giant what looked like a containment metal continer. Fury places his hand on it, feeling around for anyway in. **

**"What's inside it?"Fury asks. While observering the object.**

**"It's hard to read, whatever it is inside is interfering with our ability to get a clear look. But we assume this might be what it was they where working on."**

**Without a second thought, Fury takes their charger and slams it on moving back with the others he waits as it goes off, allowing entrance inside the smoke cleared as his men wait for the signal which Fury gives with their guns pointed forward ready to shoot, they rush inside. Waiting as his men had secured the place, while he watched he was unaware of someone watching him and his men in the shadows.**

**"Uh, sir you might want to see this."a solider comes out. **

**"What is it?"Fury walks over, but his solider didn't say only gestures for him to see for himself. Slowly and alert his hand resting on his gun Fury makes his way inside, which was lite up and in the center was what looked like an incubator in some way. His men had their weapons still drawn, but Fury gestures them to lower it, while he still kept his hand on his weapon. **

**Peering inside from the clear top to his surprise resting inside a infant, human or it looked like one. The pointed ears and golden tip colored hair on top of its head and slightly long mini fingernails that he was sure was not common with any sort of human baby. The infant seem to be sleeping but it all changed when it started to open up its eyes, its shimmering golden eyes, which eyes landed right on Fury himself. It just stared at him as if reading him, and then it just smiled, a smile that could melt anyone. The soliders watched this, between their leader and the infant. **

**"Sir, what are you orders?"one asks snapping him back into reality.**

**"..."Fury just kept looking at the infant who still smiled at him, his hand slowly started to remove itself from his gun until he heard screams and gun fires outside as his men yelled."Go!"Fury orders his men who take hold of their firearm and get ready to assist the others outside, but they did not get a chance in quick inhuman speed a shadowy figure came in and took out like a feral animal most of his men. All Fury saw was gleaming illumious golden eyes the same the infant he stood infront though these ones where pupilless with sharp white teeth that growled at them like a wild wolf. Pouncing on another man, knocking them some where attacked by shadows. **

**This creature was quick and taking out most of his men before they could do anything. He knew it wasn't human, it had to be something else HYDRA had been working on, taking out his gun he waits till he saw the spot to fire. Shooting a few bullets the creature dodges it with ease as it howls at him. Fury steps back to protect the infant that was in the incubator. When he saw the reaction of the creature, its eyes narrowed down as it gave a threatening hiss to him. His quick mind was able to put two and two together. The rest of his men get ready to fire, when he yells for them to stop. Holding up his gun in non-threatening way. **

**The creature still growled at him, their eyes dart to the others, Fury gestures for them to stop their weapons which they do slowly and hesitantly. **

**"Is this yours?"Fury speaks to the creature gesturing with his eye to the infant inside, who had started to cry from all the loud noise it heard outside. Hearing it's cries the creature rushed passed Fury who moved out the way just in time, the creature was ontop of the incubator looking inside the cage that held its Fury was able to see child. He could see it was deeply concerned yet over joyed that it was alright. But also it didn't know how to open, but it found its way raising its hand razor sharp nails form in a quick slash it cuts open the lid. Reaching down it picks up the infant. **

**Fury watched as the shadowy figure started to take form, into a female a woman, with long unruly thick black hair the color of night with golden highlights, pointy ears, golden eyes with a dark tattoo under her left eye, dressed in ragged clothes. This woman looked human but Fury knew she was not, as he watched her cradle the infant in her arms. Knowing right away that she was the mother. The infant had slowly stopped crying. **

**"Sir, what are you orders?"one of his men whisper. **

**Fury stayed silent for a bit, he had every right to destroy these two. They had to be what HYDRA was working on, meaning they where made for no good reason. His hand itched to pick up his gun and end them both without a second thought, his men waited. This was the perfect moment to do, he could maybe at least end the mother. But something inside him told him otherwise. **

* * *

><p><strong>On the Helicarrier, Fury stood a few feet away from one of his agents ready to spare. It was the woman whom he and his team had found a two years ago. Both of them given names, her daughter Kylie and herself she choose Angelica. Dressed in training gear no longer did she look wild and feral, she looked almost human besides her inhuman features. She now kept her thick hair tied up, and was officially an agent of SHIELD, whom Fury personally trained. As their sparing began, Angie as she learned and allowed others to call her, had sharped her skills during her training under Fury. <strong>

**Here on the Helicarrier she and her daughter made their home after finding out what and why HYDRA had them both locked away it was much a surprise to Fury but none the less he did not let that cloud his judgement upon the mother and daughter. Besting Angie again, their match ended. She bows respectfully to him. He does the same only intrupted by running footsteps, the doors slide open and out comes little Kylie a slim little girl for someone her hair, she looked like her mother just with some minor difference. Her caretaker was right behind her, as she was assigned a nanny while her mother had other things to do. Her little legs run over to her mother, who happily scoops up her three year old daughter. Kylie smiles at her mother with her pointy teeth always showing it was a cute sight. **

**Fury could not help but smirk at the two, they both had come along way. Hearing little Kylie's laughter echo through the carrier, as he left.**

* * *

><p><strong> It was cold day, the Carrier still functioned like always the only difference was the fact that Kylie was not running around laughing like she would do. Instead she stay in her room she hadn't come out at all, not after today. When only being four she was told the news her mother had died on a mission. At first many though it was going to be hard to make a child understand but she was a sharp toddler and understood very well what had happen. Fury stood outside her room contemplating if he should go inside, he was a spy but that did not mean he devoided himself of emotions even if it seem so. So he knocked on the door, and bypasses the code as the door slides open to her room. He knew she was there he saw the little lump on her bed. Sighing to himself he walks over thinking of what to say to a four year old, it was easy to talk to an adult but this was a bit different. Reaching her bed side, he clears his throat as if to give a speech. Though before could get any words out, he felt something tight around his thigh, looking down he finds the little hugging him tightly. He froze for second his stone serious eyes look down at her, he couldn't see her face as she buried in his thigh. Her grip became tighter, like her mother she had inherited her powers from that side, her strength was not normal for someone her age, he could feel a bruise forming. But he just blocked it out.<br>**

**Placing a hand on her head as comforting as he could be patting it a couple of times. Thinking of words to say, he only had a few."We're still family."he rests his hand on her head, she looks up at him her little golden eyes where puffy from crying he could tell. She uses the back of her little hand to wipe her eyes and manages to smile at him, the same one she had when he first meet her. His heart melted, getting down her level, and brings her into a warm embrace. Which she hugs back to her little arms.**


End file.
